The Burning Desire
by mixedfic
Summary: Zuko never thought his mother could have such a BIG secret, maybe being a DRAGON isn't bad because Katara seems to be very interested in him and he likes it and so does his Dragon,VERY much. And now him and his dragon plan to keep her forever ZukoKatara
1. My heritage

**Here is one of my new stories that i have been itching to write. Cause this idea just came to me. So sit back and enjoy. I DO NOT own anything, but the story line for THIS story, not the original. **

**

* * *

**

**"The Burning Desire"**

**Chapter 1- My true heritage**

Nothing was going the way he wanted it to. He didn't want his father finding out, he didn't want his bitch of a sister to find out, and he NEVER planned to fall in love! ARGH! why couldn't he just stay away. Why did he have to be cursed? If the last thing I do before I die of rejection is kill my bitch of a SISTER! ARGH! why mom ever gave birth to that **devil** I will never understand.

"Zuko, you know you are glaring at a wall right..." A voice behind me spoke. A voice I knew so well. Uncle Iroh.

"Yes Uncle I know.." I replied, since I can't really glare at the real thing, might as well glare at the wall.

"Nephew, you know that Katara was just afraid, she didn't mean to reject you sh-" I turned around and started at my uncle, "I am not thinking about Katara and glaring uncle, I would never do that, I know she didn't do anything wrong..." my next words came out in a small whisper, "..I love her" I was no longer looking straight at my uncle, the floor seemed much more interesting, cause I knew my face was red with embarresment.

I heard Uncle get up from the ground and walk up to me and sit down beside me. "Zuko, listen to me, nothing from within this cell," yes we are locked up,"is going to help you get Katara back, or get back at your sister." I looked up at uncle with suprise in my eyes, how did he know I wanted to seek revenge on what Azula did? "How di-" "I know you too well nephew." Uncle smiled, and I smiled back at him. I got off the ground of the cell, walked up towards the cell door "Uncle I think you better take that blanket and cover yourself", Uncle scamperd to the other end of the cell sat down and wrapped the blanket up to cover him whole, "...its going to get really hot in here." And I ignited.

* * *

**In the Beginning...**

"I don't understand, nephew, why are we going after the Avatar? I mean I know why but.."

"Uncle, this time its different, I don't plan to kill him...I want to join them."

"But, how are we going to find Aang? Its not like we _know_ where he is right at the moment." Uncle Iroh, brought forth a good point. Zuko just snorted and stopped walking. He turned around to look at his, aging, uncle and said.

"I **don't** know. But its worth a try, rather than live in fear, hiding from the _fire lord_ and doing nothing to stop his inhumane ways. We have to do _something. _Be it trying to find the Avatar and helping him, or never finding him at all. But atleast I'll know that I didn't just sit on my ass the whole time.."

Uncle Iroh smiled. "Oh Zuko, when did you grow up to so smart...and here I was thinking about old days where you used to sit on my lap and always want to hear stories.."

"UNCLE!" Zuko's face was red with embaressment, glad that they were they only ones in the forest. But alas he was wrong...they were not.

"Well well well, look who we have here..." Zuko froze. He knew that voice very well, something no matter what he tried he would never forget. **Azula. **

"Azula" Zuko muttered under his breath, there she stood in her Fire nation Army suit and her trademark smirk on her face. _'...what does she want now?..'_

She leaned off the tree trunk and started walking towards us. "Well brother, you must be wondering why I'm here huh..." Zuko glared at her, Azula's smirk widened "...if you must know the Avatar is near by." Zuko gave Azula a wierd look asking **'why would I care' **All Azula did was snicker. Zuko gave Uncle Iroh a look, he seemed as confused as he was. Azula walked closer to him, leaned over and whispered into his ear "...and the water bender as well."

Zuko's eyes went wide for a second, as soon as it came it was gone. The glare was back in place, Zuko's face mared with a frown.

"**Azula**" Zuko growled, "...if you do anything to them...**I **will **kill you**"

Azula faked a scare, gasping while at it. "Oh my god! I should watch what I say to the powerful prince of the Fire Nation...oh wait..." the smirk was back in place, "you were _banished._" Zuko mentally flinched, being reminded about the fact that he was no longer the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"Little sister, does it look like I care. I have given up being that horrid man's son. He is _nothing to me. _He never was, or will he ever be." A frown replaced that smirk of Azula, not liking the fact that her sinister comments were having no effect on him. Zuko mentally patted himself on the back for achieving that level, and changing the topic of conversation. _'Not much of a conversation, when all we are doing is arguing...huh.'_

Azula huffed, her nostrils flaring, a sign of anger rising. "Whatever brother, we'll see who wins this war.." her eyes narrowed,"..then we'll see if you _are _his son or _not._" And with a swish of the wind she was _gone._

_'God riddance...' _

Zuko turned around towards his uncle, and noticed a _very_ wierd smile on his face. "Umm Uncle, why are you...uhh..smiling like **that**.." Zuko asked, confusion lurking within his golden eyes.

"Well it seems that your sister.."

"Argh don't call her my sister, she is nothing to me." Zuko interupted. Uncle Iroh snickered and continued.

"...it seems your sister knows something about you that I did not Zuko" Zuko blushed. Muttering something under his breath, too soft for uncle to hear. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no it was _something_"

"UNCLE. I told you it was _nothing!_"

Uncle rolled his eyes at, the now red faced, Zuko. "Nephew, you did say something. And I AM SURE about it. So you better tell me or I'll just _convieniently _tell Katara of your little _crush_ on her..." By the end of it Zuko's eyes were wide and shocked and Uncle had a smirk, worthy only for the royalty of the Fire Nation.

"You...no..would you..no no you wouldn't...no you would..but...no..NO!" Zuko was flushed in the face but was making it even more obvious that what Uncle had said was true. **Zuko, the fire prince, was in love with Katara, a waterbender and to top it all off, friend of the Avatar. **

"Oh yes nephew I **would**"

During their little conversation, they did not seem to notice the rustle in the bushes...**BIG **mistake.

"Here kitty kitty...where did you go?" an unkown voice said from the distance, within the bushes. Zuko and Uncle Iroh stopped their conversation and looked towards the direction of the voice within the green bushes. Zuko's hand ignited with fire, ready for a fight if needed.

"Who's there?" Zuko demanded, his hand getting brighter and hotter.

The rustling got louder, as if someone was running through them and out popped a...cat?

"Wha-" and then they heard it "CATCH THAT CAT!" Zuko looked over to Uncle Iroh, but all he saw was him shrug and say "I'm an old man, I can't run after a cat..." Zuko rolled his eyes and took after the cat, running.

The minute Zuko vanished into the bushes after the cat, an old lady came out. In her right hand she had a walking stick, her left hand was stretched out searching for something, anything to hold onto. Iroh realized that this old woman was blind, indicated by the dark glasses on her eyes.

"Here maam, let me help y-"

"DONT TOUCH ME BOY!" the old lady screamed. Iroh stepped back as quickly as he had stepped forward.

"Umm... ok. I won't..."

The old woman, as if she could see, turned towards Iroh and pointed her left hand index finger straight at him. "You are a fire nation personal are you not." Iroh's eyes went wide with shock _'how did she know that...' _It was more of a statement than a question.

Iroh knew that if he lied he would be caught, so he went with the truth approach to see where it would lead.

"Yes I am."

"Ahh...are you the one that has a Nephew named..uhh what was his name!...being old is not something I wanted.." once again Iroh was stunned. She knew Zuko? But HOW? "..AH YES! Zuko." _'wow this lady knows everything!' _

"Yes that is my nephew. Why are you asking these sort of personal questions for?"

The old lady smirked "I've known about this day from years now, waiting for **him **to give him **this**" She brought something out from one of her skirt pockets and held it in her left hand, high for Iroh to see. It was a necklace. It looked familiar. It had a small red stone in the middle with a dragon encircled around it with its long body and had its head placed on the top of the stone. Iroh had seen it somewhere...but.._'Princess Ursa..' _

"Who gave that to you?" Iroh demanded, his brown eyes narrowing in a glare. Suspicious.

"O my boy, this here was given to me by the most beautiful dragon I had ever laid eyes on.." the lady snickered, "..actually the _last _thing I ever laid eyes on." She hugged the necklace to her chest, as if it was the only little connection she had with her sight and the last bit of the world that she had seen.

"Dragon? Are you sure?" Iroh asked for conformation

"Oh yes! I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I was walking by the lake, minding my own buisness, when all of a sudden, I see this **HUGE **serpent looking monster came flying straight at me..." the old lady took a pause and said,"..now boy, I know you want to hear the story but can you help this old lady find a decent rock to sit on or a tree trunk to lean against." Iroh hurridley walked over to the older woman and held onto her left hand, that still held the necklace, and guided her towards a rock flat enough for her to sit comfortably.

"Ah, so much better, I though my legs were going to fall off, because of all the running that stupid cat made me do. Speaking of which where is my troublesome cat? Is you nephew back yet?" Ever heard of the phrase speak of the devil the devil appears. Well that is exactly what happened. Zuko apperared with an orange cat tucked under his right arm.

"Uncle I fo- oh hello, I think this is your cat." The old lady looked up towards where Zuko's voice was coming from and gave him a smile. "Thank you my boy. Now I can't really tell you whether its my cat or not, since I can't see, but could you see his collar whats the name written on it." Zuko looked towards his uncle for a second and then back at the cat at hand, he checked the collar, "The name here is...uhh...Poku. Is that your cats name?" The old lady nodded her head, as a sign of yes and asked Zuko to sit with them. Zuko gave his uncle a look, asking whether he should comply, all Iroh did was nod and patted the seat next to him with his hand. "Ok"

Zuko still holding the cat in his arm sat down beside his uncle on the ground, while the old lady sat on the flat rock.

"So where was I...Ah yes, this necklace was given to me by the most beautiful dragon I had ever laid eyes on. I was walking by the lake when I saw this huge serpant like looking thing flying straight towards me in such speed I knew for sure that it would crash. I hurridly moved away, going behind the nearest trees and watched as the serpant like creature desended from the skies straight into the lake. I was shocked at first, thinking, maybe it was injured, maybe it needs help, maybe it saw me and is playing a trick...

But as I was thinking of different reasons, I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye. There was a lady, dressed in nothing, coming out from within the water depths, wet" Zuko looked towards his uncle, asking why they were listening to this story, but was stopped mid way, his glare indicating to him loud and clear 'SHUT UP'. So Zuko went back to listening to the story, while stroking the cat with his left hand, the cat had seemed to have dozed off. Zuko smiled and tuned back into the story.

"The woman, no older than 20 - 25 years of age, was standing there in all her glory, when all of a sudden she looked straight at me. The hairs on my neck stood up, afraid of what she might do to me. She walked towards where I was hiding. I tried to regular my breathing but it didn't help, my heart was beating...fast! I couldn't control it. I hoped she wouldn't find me, but with no such luck, she found me..." The old lady paused

"Then what happened?" Iroh looked towards Zoku, with suprised eyes. He didn't realize that Zuko was finding this interesting at all. _'Hmm..maybe I thought wrong..'_

The old lady looked to her right, following the sound of Zuko's voice, and continued. "Nothing really, all she did was say hello. I was so shocked and filled with fear that I couldn't move my body and my voice was, as if somebody was holding onto my vocal cords and wouldn't let me speak. So all I could muster was a faint smile, barely. I think she saw how uncomfortable I was so she reassured me that she wouldn't hurt me, instead she just wanted to talk to me. That helped me realax a bit. I felt my voice come back to me and I said sure. So we walked over towards the lake again and sat down. Mind it she was still naked, and I couldn't look her straight in the face, and I think she realized that and all of a sudden she was wearing clothes. I was flabbergasted. I asked her right away, where did she get those clothes from, all she replied was magic.

I looked at her face more clearly for the first time, she was a very beautiful woman. She had long straight black flowing hair, her amber eyes twinkled with triumph and adventure and a figure, the envy of all the women in the world. She looked like an angel. I think she noticed that I was gawking at her," the old lady let out a giggle, as if she were a little girl again, and continued "..she had a smile on her face and then she told me that I reminded her of her mother, that I looked exactly like her mother. I smiled at her and told her I appreciated the compliment. Then it all went quite. We just sat there looking at nothing in particular and then she spoke." The lady paused, looking off into the distance, well in her case more like thinking off into the distance. She looked down, towards were Zuko and Iroh were sitting on the ground

"My my, I haven't even introduced myself yet have I! How unmanerly of me. Let me introduce myself my name is Meade. I am the eldest in the nearby village."

"My name is Z-"

"I know who are my boy. I even know who you **really** are." Zuko was stunned. _'how did she...' _He wanted to ask his Uncle how she knew, but before he could voice it out, the old lady, Kiku, continued on with her story.

"She told me the most awkwardest thing. She told me..."

_"Your name is Meade correct"_

_"Yes it is, how did you know?" _

_"I know many things, things I rather not..."_

_"Why is that..."_

_"Its because I can see everything, from the past, to the present to the future.." _

_"That's how you knew my name, right?" _

_"Yes I did. And I also know that your daughter is going to marry into a very prestige family"_

_"Really! Can you tell me something else?" _

_"Mmmh...well I can tell you lots more but I need for you to do something in return."_

_"Ok anything!"_

_"I want you to give my son this necklace when you see him in the future..._

"...she took of the necklace from around her neck and gave it to me. She said her son would pass by these forests today at this exact time. And here I am waiting to give away this necklace that I have been holding onto for 20 years..."

"Well who was the lady? Did she ever tell you her name? Where she came from? Why she turned into a dragon and back into a human? Why she wanted you to give the necklace to the son? Wh-"

"Hold on HOLD ON BOY!" Zuko shut up. His ears turning red, realizing how childish he sounded. Uncle Iroh just laughed.

"The woman's name was...Ursa." Zuko's eyes widen, he looked towards his uncle looking for any sort of reaction, but he was shocked to find only a smile. _'did he know?..' _"Why didn't you tell me uncle?" Iroh looked towards Zuko, noticing him staring straight at him,"...tell you what Zuko? That your mom was a dragon or that she could perform magic or that she could see into the past and future? Cause if you're expecting that from me, I didn't know any of this. All I knew about," he took the necklace from Meade and showed it to Zuko,"was this necklace. I had seen it on Ursa's neck, long before you were born. Actually now that I think about it, when she found out she was pregnant with you I never saw this necklace again." Uncle Iroh was in deep concentration. He was trying to put the pieces together. But it seemed as if he was still missing some sort of piece of this puzzle. He looked up again towards the older woman, Meade, and asked.

"Did Ursa tell you _why_ she asked you give this necklace to her son?"

"O yes she did. She told me that when she gives birth to her son, if she is wearing this necklace her baby will automatically be born a dragon, but if she is not, well, the baby will be born a human..."

"So what you are trying to say is that if Ursa were wearing this necklace when she gave birth to Zuko, he would ALSO be a dragon..."

"Yes."

"So does that mean I am **not** a dragon?" Zuko asked for conformation. Dreading the worst. Its not like he didn't want to be a dragon, but come on! This all too much for a young adult to handle.

"Well...if I remember correctly she did say something about unlocking some sort of power...argh! I hate this. Hold on give me a minute to remember, until then why don't you take the necklace and put it on. It is rightfully yours." Zuko looked toward his uncle once more, and asked for the necklace. Iroh gave it to him with no hesitation. Zuko looked at it carefully, examining the great detail put into the serpant like dragon, and slowly he put in on. He didn't realize that the minute the necklace went over his head the stone in the middle turned a bright orange colour and then faded back to its orginal red colour.

"O yes! Now I remember, she said something about how this necklace would help unlock her sons power."

"What power?" Zuko asked, interested

"Every single power your mother was capable of and more" The minute Meade finished what she had to say, Zuko felt his body rumble. It was as if he had something inside his body that wanted to get out, something that had been entraped for too long and now it wanted out for good. His body felt like it was on fire. Zuko heard a scream, a very terrifying scream...it was him. It was him that was screaming, this pain was unbearable. He could hear his uncle screaming, asking him whats wrong, calling out to him. But he couldn't answer. He couldn't find his voice. He didn't know what was happening. His body felt like it was shifting, his bones cracking, his back arching, his legs felt like they were being broken, pulled on. Everything in his body felt like it was getting...**bigger, larger!** His face felt like it was elongating. His head hurt so much! It felt like thousands of needles were being pushed into his face.

**_'WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!__?_' **

* * *

OOOO I wonder what is happening to him. Hmm..

Well please do tell me what you think. I put a lot of thought into this, so please do review. Review is my inspiration.

**mixedfic**


	2. Zurel

**Thanks to all the people who Favourited this story and reviewed. So here is another Chapter for all of those people. Read and Enjoy. I know its a little late, but I like to put a lot of thought into my stories and write them, and also I like to update my other stories so I update once at a time. Gotta stay with the flow, or else i'm gonna lose all of them. So sorry for the delay and enjoy chapter 2. **

* * *

_Previously on "The Burning Desire"_

"O yes! Now I remember, she said something about how this necklace would help unlock her sons power."

"What power?" Zuko asked, interested

"Every single power your mother was capable of and more" The minute Meade finished what she had to say, Zuko felt his body rumble. It was as if he had something inside his body that wanted to get out, something that had been entraped for too long and now it wanted out for good. His body felt like it was on fire. Zuko heard a scream, a very terrifying scream...it was him. It was him that was screaming, this pain was unbearable. He could hear his uncle screaming, asking him whats wrong, calling out to him. But he couldn't answer. He couldn't find his voice. He didn't know what was happening. His body felt like it was shifting, his bones cracking, his back arching, his legs felt like they were being broken, pulled on. Everything in his body felt like it was getting...**bigger, larger!** His face felt like it was elongating. His head hurt so much! It felt like thousands of needles were being pushed into his face.

**_'WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!__?_'**

Now here is **Chapter 2- Zurel**

The sun was beating down with such force, the water just didn't feel like it was enough to quench the body's thirst. A young girl, around the age of 18, and a young boy, around the age of 15, sat side by side facing the river. They were sitting on the grassy surface with their legs crossed, back straight, and eyes closed - meditating.

The young boy was shirtless, drenched in a mix of water and sweat, a blue arrow marked his bald head and his arms. Said boy was having a hard time sitting in one spot for too long. He kept on opening his eyes looking towards his left, where the girl sat, and sighing and going back to meditating-or trying to.

On the other hand the young girl was quite content with her meditating. She seemed relaxed and enjoying her time to herself. Her hair, dark as night, open, drenched and flowing till her waist. Her forehead lined with sweat, trickling down the side of her face, down her neck and vanshing down her clothes. To her she was in heaven-until she couldn't handle her young campanion fidgeting.

Slowly the young girl opened her eyes, breath in through the nose, breath out through the mouth-once more...and complete.

"Aang, you can stop now." The young girl said. The boy, Aang, opened his eyes slowly, and repeated the breathing process that the girl had done a moment ago, and turned towards her.

"Wow. I didn't even know when the time was done" Aang smiled, "it seems I'm getting better Katara. What do you think?" The young girl, named Katara, just rolled her eyes and got off the grass and started walking towards a huge bison.

There laid a boy, no a man, against the bison. His hands placed under his head, his eyes closed. He was sleeping.

Katara walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and shook.

"Sokka..Sokka! Wake up." The man just mummbled some words and turned onto his right.

Katara sighed "Fine have it your way...I don't care if we get attacked by the fire nation..." Katara looked over her shoulder to see if any reaction occured-nothing.

"AANG!"

Aang was still by the river bank, practicing his water bending when he heard Katara call out for him. He looked up towards her, a water ball still floating within his hands.

"Yes Katara?"

Katara just pointed towards Sokka, Aang knew right away what he had to do. He ran up towards Sokka, water ball still floating, "Hey Sokka you better get up, or else." Sokka still didn't bother opening his eyes, all he did was grunt a response and snuggle back into Appa, the bison.

Aang looked towards Katara, almost as if asking for permission, all she did was nod and-SPLASH!

"WHAT! COLD COLD COLD COLD! ARGH!"

"Well that woke him up." Katara mummbled under her breath a small smile canvesed her face.

Sokka was soaked. He turned towards Aang, who was laughing to his hearts content, rolling on the ground, holding his stomache. Sokka stalked up towards him, and kicked him HARD on his legs.

"Shut up Aang! You're lucky you're the Avatar or else you would probably be dead by n-" Sokka's rant was cut short-not because of Aang- but because of a roar, a very **loud** roar.

Aang shout up from the ground, using his air bending and slowly floated towards Katara. Sokka seem to have forgotten his anger towards Aang and had started to walk towards Katara's direction as well.

It was Sokka who broke the silence "What do you think that was?" Directing the question to either one of them. Aang just shrugged and Katara frowned.

"I don't know, but I don't like it.."

Sokka took a step forward, shielding both Katara and Aang with his body, his older brother senses coming into effect.

"You think maybe the Fire na-" Sokka was interrupted by yet another painful roar. This one was louder than the first, it sounded even more...**painful**.

Sokka, Katara and Aang were all standing still, still in shock because of the roar, waiting for some sort of movement from within the woods. But what caught their attention was not any movement within the woods but beside them.

"APPA NO!" It was Aang screaming. Appa had taken off into the air, going the opposite direction of the roar- it seemed that he was scared. Aang had flown after him the minute he took off.

_'what could it be...' _Katara mused _'maybe the only way to figure it out is to...' _"..go inside the forest"

Sokka stared at her "WHAT!..O NO you DONT! you are not setting ONE foot inside that forest!" Katara just rolled her eyes out at her brother.

"Maybe if you haven't noticed **Sokka** Aang has gone flying after Appa, even" Katara pointed at an area "Momo has vanished. Either we stand here like fools and wait for that _**thing** _to find us or...we find **it first**"

Sokka frown turned upside down, into a smile-_' or something like that...'_ Katara thought.

"You know what little sister-"

"Don't call me little sister.."

Sokka ignoring Katara comment went on "-that has got to be the smartest idea I have heard from you this year..." Sokka turned away from Katara and went towards his bomerang, which was lying near their knapsack. Katara glared at his retreating back. _'Oh yeah, like you come up with a great idea every day..' _Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well then...Let's go!"

Katara put on her water sack over her head onto her right shoulder, opening it to check for the level of water, content she closed the lid and tied her hair into a long pony tail. _'I don't have time to braid it, will have to do it when I come back...' _Katara snorted _'..if I survive' _

With that said and done, both the siblings walked into the woods, without knowing what or who was waiting for the on the other side and what unexpected events where about to unravel themselves.

* * *

Zuko was in **PAIN**. Intense pain. His body just wouldn't stop growing...**WHY? **

**_Because you're body is transforming_**

_'WHAT?' _was all that Zuko scremed-or so he thought cause when he heard it, it sounded like a loud **ROAR**

**_You're body is transforming! _**

_'WHO ARE YOU?' _this time Zuko didn't bother saying anything out loud, but thought within his head

**_Who am I...well to put it simply I. am. you. _**

Zuko was confused as hell. **_No need to be confused, every dragon has its conscious. Didn't your mother teach you anything._**

Zuko growled. _'No..my mom didn't tell me anything..' _

**_Well that explains alot. Well let me tell you who I am, my name is Zurel. I was born with you, but my mother isn't Ursa, my mother is her conscious, her name was Uritra. _**

_'Was?' _

**_Yes was. I was born within the necklace, the conscious is always born before the host. When I was in the middle of my traning she just vanished. I don't know why or how..._**

_'..mom took of the necklace before I was born..is that why?' _Zuko asked

**_That would explain it, so you weren't born a dragon...this is going to be harder. _**

Zuko mentally groaned, not liking the sound of that **at all. **_'What do you mean its going to be harder?' _

**_Well, simply put, a dragon has one more body part than a normal human being.._**

_'Well TELL ME!' _

**_...the tail._**

_'The tail?...soo wh-' _all of a sudden, as if on cue, the most agonizing pain shot through his lower back. A painful **roar** emitted from his throat. Something was trying to push out of his lower back. And then all of a sudden something ripped through his lower back with a 'pop'. Zuko turned his head around to notice his tail, covered in his blood, or his scales- he couldn't tell- swishing back and worth. _'What in the world..?' _

**_Well well well, look at that. Aren't you a lucky fellow. _**

Zuko eyebrows vanished with his dark bangs- in his mental **human** self ofcourse. Zuko didn't even know if he had eyebrows in his dragon form...Heck he didn't even know what he looked like, forget eyebrows. _'What do you mean I'm lucky?'_

**_A dargon's tail only swishes side from side when he or she has their mate near by. And by the looks of your tail, your's is very close. Oh I hope she isn't ugly. Argh I wouldn't want an ugly girl as my life mate. _**

_'Wait...mate? swishing...? huh? and why would you care if she was pretty or not!' _

**_O god. You don't know anything! Have you not been listening to what I have been saying! _**

_'Hey I have been listening to what you were saying but maybe something might has slipped my mind cause...O I don't know because I'm in AGONIZING PAIN!' _

**_Calm down god, anyway cause I am you, you're mate is mine as well. Mentally ofcourse. Physically that's you're department. _**

If Zuko was still in his human form, he would probably be red as a tomato. _'W-Wh-What! ok enoug-enough talk about ummmm this m-mm-mate thing. Just tell me when this horrible pain will be ov-' _Zuko sniffed. Vanilla, no cherries...Zuko sniffed again. _'I smell fruits- is that normal?' _

**_O yeah, very normal. You're mate is coming closer. _**

_'wow..this scent is heavenly. I feel like I could smell it every day- O god I want to smell it everyday!' _

**_Hmm yeah. It is delicious. _**

_'I want it. I want this smell.' _

**_Yes Zuko, you do want it- its rightfully your's...ours_**

_'Yes...mine'_

All of a sudden the pain just stopped. Zuko opened his eyes at last, noticing that everything had somehow grown smaller. And then the smell hit him full force. His mate was nearby he knew it. He could smell her, as if she was right beside him. He turned his large dragon head left to right- trying to pinpoint her exact location, when something caught his eyes. He saw, not too far away from him a girl and a boy. He couldn't see so well.

_'Argh. I can't see who the girl and the boy are..'_

**_Just squint your eyes, it intensifies your site. _**

Zuko did as told, he squinted his eyes and gasped. _'Katara..'_

He growled low within his throat, when he saw Katara something within him was hurting, trying to emerge. Another **roar** ripped through his throat. _'what is this feeling?' _

**_Its your mate. You want to be with her. Go. Zuko its your time now. Go claim what is rightfully your's. GO! _**

_'Yes. **MINE**' With that said Zuko took off into the air, as if he had been doing this for years, and straight for Katara- To claim what is rightfully his. _

_

* * *

_

**Well there you have it. I know I apologize once again for the late release. But hey! I updated right that's what matters...I hope. Anyway I shall write the next chapter as soon as chapter 9 for my harry potter story is up. So enjoy this till the next release. Hope you all like it as much as I loved writing it. :) **

**mixedfic**


	3. Mark

**HEY GUYS MY LAPTOP CAME BACK TO ME TODAY! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3! Chapter 4 will be uploaded by the end of this week. ENJOY! **

* * *

_Previously on **"The Burning Desire" **_

_'Argh. I can't see who the girl and the boy are..'_

**_Just squint your eyes, it intensifies your site. _**

Zuko did as told, he squinted his eyes and gasped. _'Katara..'_

He growled low within his throat, when he saw Katara something within him was hurting, trying to emerge. Another **roar** ripped through his throat. _'what is this feeling?' _

**_Its your mate. You want to be with her. Go. Zuko its your time now. Go claim what is rightfully your's. GO! _**

_'Yes. **MINE**' _With that said Zuko took off into the air, as if he had been doing this for years, and straight for Katara- To claim what is rightfully his.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Mark**

"Come on Sokka you are slowing us down.." Katara complained, as she cut down another pair of leaves to make a path.

Sokka was panting, sweat pouring down his forehead. "HEY! I wasn't the one who wanted to come inside the forest...it was YOU!" He finished as he glared at his younger sister.

Katara rolled her eyes at his pathetic comeback and was getting ready to tell him that he didn't have to come along with her, when she head yet another loud roar, this time it sounded much closer than she would have liked.

"K-Kat-Katara..." Sokka whimpered, scared of how close that roar was and how dangerous it sounded.

Katara looked behind, at her brother and motioned him to keep quite and keep following her slowly. She was getting curious and she really wanted to know exactly **what **this thing was. It seemed as if it was calling...her?

Katara shook her head, getting rid of that ridiculous thought and marched forward towards the object of her curiosity.

All of a sudden everything went quite. The birds, the trees, even the wind...as if they all knew something was coming. Katara stopped short of her step and seeing her stop so did Sokka.

"Katara?" Sokka called

"Sssh.." Katara motioned him to be quite. She knew it was too quite for a forest and she couldn't hear the **thing** anymore. _'Where did you go...?' _Katara thought to herself.

As soon as she questioned where the **thing** had gone, the wind picked up. It almost seemed as if a heavy wind storm had come out of nowhere.

"KATARA!" Katara heard her brother screaming, she turned around, trying to find him but she couldn't see anything. The tree branches were bashing against each other and blocking her view.

"SOKKA!" Katara screamed back.

"KATARA WHERE ARE YOU!" Katara tried to follow her brothers voice, trying to find him within this dense forest.

"I'M RIG-OH MY GOD!" There was something red hovering above her. _'What is that!' _she thought to herself. The wind was too strong, leaves and branches of trees were shaking to the point were Katara thought they might all be ripped apart from the bark.

She looked above her, towards the sky, were this thing flew, trying to piece together as to what this thing was but all she saw were glowing amber eyes...staring at her.

_'..what...' _was the last thing that went through her mind before the **thing **grabbed her with its claws and she hit her head against one of the trees and sliped into darkness.

* * *

It was raining.

Zuko could here the _piter pater _of the rain drops hitting the floor.

_'Wait a minute...it wasn't raining when I was with uncle...when did i-' _Zuko's thought stopped midway as he snapped open his eyes, as he remembered everything that had happened. The necklace, his mother, the dragon...and Katara.

He felt the cold wind hit him full force and shivered. But the shiver only ran down his front and not his back

He snapped his eyes open and sat up just as quick. That exact moment he felt a shiver go down his spine, why was he cold. Zuko looked down at himself to notice that he wasn't wearing anything, he was naked.

"Wha-?" Zuko couldn't see anything. The cave, with what he could see, it seemed was dry but dark. Zuko tried to feel for anything, trying to figure out his way towards the mouth of the cave, but his hand only came upon something soft and silky, almost as if it were..."Hair?"

"hmm.." Zuko stopped short. There was somebody here with him, with long hair.

"mmm..." the person moaned again. It sounded as if it were a female's voice.

Zuko quickly snatched his hand away from the persons hair and shuffled back as far as he could and collided with a hard rock surface against his back. He sat like that for what seemed like an eternity to him. What had happened? Zuko ransacked his brain for answers, but he couldn't recollect anything but the conversation he had had with...**ZUREL! **

_'He might know what happened...I mean he is my dragon. But how do I talk to hi-'_

**_'Hello Zuko..'_**

_'ZUREL! Thank Agni...now I need some questions answered-'_

**_'-well good evening to you too'_**

_'-uhh yeah good evening...wait EVENING! I have been gone for half a day! And I don't remember anything!' _

**_'actually that is not true...I remember.'_**

_'what...that doesn't make any-'_

**_'you forget Zuko I am YOU.' _**

_'Oh yeah but that would have worked if I REMEMBERED ANYTHING!' _Zuko exclaimed angrily.

**_'Ok Zuko, I understand your frustration but this is not the time to get frustrated, right now you need to deal with a very confused and angry mate of ours...'_**

_'Mate? What rubbish are you blabbe-' _Zuko's statement was stopped short because of a soft moan he heard from ahead of him.

"Katara..." that was the word that unconsciously left Zuko's lips.

**_'Ah..you remembered.' _**Zurel exclaimed

_'Oh my god...' _

**_'Calm down Zuko, remember she is your mate and you have the right to claim her as yours' _**

"WHAT!" Zuko accidently blurted out his surprise, and this caused Katara to wake up abruptly.

"Wh-who-who is there!" she asked out loud, her voice quivering with fear as her eyesight tried to adjust to the darkness.

Zuko kept quiet, his heart started to beat fast and loud. Zuko was sure if it weren't raining outside Katara would have been able to hear his heartbeat.

From what little Zuko could see it seemed Katara had gotten up on her feet and was walking straight towards...**HIM.**

_'O no! She knows!'_

**_'No she doesn't, she cannot see as well as we can.'_**

_'Huh?' _Zuko was confused what was he talking about, he couldn't see ANYTHING.

**_'You can see her form can you not?'_** Zuko looked closely at Katara's form and yes he could see her outline. He looked around and noticed he could see the outlines of everything in the cave.

_'Now I can find a way out, thank you Zurel' _

**_'What am I here for' _**Zuko could swear he saw his other-self smirk.

_'Now what do I do with Katara, should I-'_

Zuko turned his gaze back to Katara, who now was harbouring an injured toe, by the looks of things.

"Ow ow ow ow..." Katara hissed. It seemed, to Zuko, that she had forgotten that there was another person in the cave but her.

Zuko smirked _'Perfect...' _

Katara wasn't going to know what hit her.

-x-

It was dark and wet, from what Katara could feel and not see. _'wow that sounded weird..' _

She was harbouring her injured toe in her right hand, it was throbbing and by the feel of it, it had probably turned red and big by now.

Katara tried to see her surroundings by squinting her eyes but she could see anything but the few round and jagged shapes in front of her. _'Rocks..'_

Katara knew she was somewhere within a cave with rocks, and lots of them, if her injured toe were any sign. But now the question that was on her mind was how did she get there? The last thing she rememberd was going into the forest with Sokka because if a.._'roar..Oh my gosh! I REMEMBER!'_

Katara pushed herself of the rock too quickly with her right hand and because of that her wrist started to burn.

"AH!" she screamed, it hurt and it burned. It almost felt as if someone had stung her. Then all of a sudden a voice spoke.

**_'Hello love..'_**

"Who... Who's there?" Katara questioned

**_'Oh now don't tell me, you have already forgotten me! I'm hurt Katara'_**

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Katara demanded.

**_'Does that hurt?'_**

"What..." Katara was confused, who was this person? Where was he? What the hell was he talking about?

**_'I'm talking about your wrist, what else. Funny little Katara' _**the voice answered, almost as if Katara should have known what he was talking about. Then it hit Katara, how did he know her wrist was hurting? She could hardly see what was in front of her.

"Who are you?"

**_'I'm your mate and you are mine. Yeah that's right MINE don't be surprised' _**

_'Mate? What the hell is this guy saying? His..yeah right!' _Katara thought within her concave of her mind, or so she thought.

**_'Now, now Katara don't make me repeat myself...you are my mate and yes you are mine.' _**

Katara gasped. _'How...Ho-'_

**_'How can I read your thoughts? It's because I am in your thoughts my dear Katara. I know everything your thinking and about to do'_**

Katara shook her head furiously from side to side, trying to rid of the voice in her head that was not her own.

**_'That's not going to help you my dear, it just makes you look like your mad.' _**Katara could almost feel a smile on this unknown person's face.

Katara let out a small giggle "I think I have gone mad.."

"No you haven't" Katara turned around so fast that she lost her footing and was falling backwards but a strong arm pulled her up and straight against a bare chest.

_'A really nice bare chest'_

"Thank you" the unknown voice called out.

"Huh? I didn't say anything" Katara was confused, what was he thanking her for?

"The compliment, about how nice of a chest I have" Katara blushed. Wait. How did he know that? _'I thought that in my mi-'_

**_'Because I can hear your thoughts' _**Katara's head snapped up, towards the man's face when she saw them, the bright amber eyes, glowing in the dark.

"Zuko..." was the last thing she said before warm lips descended onto hers.

* * *

Well there you have it. Hope you liked this chapter, I know its short but I will try to make the next one longer. So see ya at the end of this week with another chapter for the **"Burning desire"**

**mixedfic (peace)**


	4. Hunter

**Yes I am back with a new chapter after what seems like FOREVER! - this stuff happens when one has too many things to juggle. But I do apologize for my lack of daily updates, but I can promise you all this that this time around I am going to finish this story this summer. Therefore that means 1 chapter updated EVERY WEEK! (I'll try my hardest!) **

**So without further interruptions here is chapter 4 :) **

**The Burning Desire**

Chapter 4

"KATARA Where are you!" Sokka screamed as he walked through the dense forest. He was cutting down the large leaves with the sword Katara had dropped when she vanished into thin air.

Sokka was sweating to the point where his sweat was blinding him, as it dripped down his brow into his eyes. His arms ached with all the slashing he was doing, and he was frustrated that his sister had vanished into thin air.

Sokka dropped the huge sword onto the ground and sighed. He had gone past the point where Katara was last seen, and he knew she could not have gone this far on foot that fast.

Sokka looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun, hunting for a bison to fly over him. While Sokka looked for Katara on the ground, Aang was looking for Katara in the air, Sokka shook his head, whipping the sweat on his brow in the process. He didn't know why Aang wanted to look up in the air, there was nothing there but clouds and a whole bit of nothingness.

Sokka picked up the sword off the ground and started cutting through the leafs and branches once again as he pushed forward, hoping wherever he was going he would find Katara at the end of it.

"Katara where did you go?"

* * *

"Appa do you smell her? Do you know where she went?" Aang asked his trusted companion, his bison Appa.

Appa yawned and snorted, to a stranger it would seem like nothing but to Aang Appa was speaking to him through his actions and by the look on Aang's face, it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Aang slid back further onto Appa's neck, getting comfortable and holding Appa's reigns tighter. Aang didn't like the fact that he had left Katara and Sokka alone to go find out what that roar was, but something had spooked Appa, and that meant a lot.

Aang was flying pretty high above from the ground and the clouds were getting in the way, it was distracting to him and it was getting in the way of his vision, so using his air bending skills he removed all the clouds away from where he was travelling creating a clear passage and a clear view of the grounds.

Aang sighed, "Where are you Katara?" he spoke into the wind.

* * *

There were two figures sitting in the dark side by side. One hugging her knees to her chest and the other with his hand to his cheek.

"You know, you didn't have to sla-"

"SHUSH! I don't want to hear it Zuko! That was my fir... uhh... anyway you should never have kissed me! How could you! ARGH"

Zuko was starring at his mate, a small smile gracing his face. He felt a small pride bloom up into his chest. HE was her FIRST KISS.

**Well someone is feeling proud of themselves **

Zuko could feel the smirk on Zurel's face and chuckled – bad idea. Katara heard Zuko's chuckle and thought he was laughing at her because he might have caught the slip of the tongue. Katara face turned as red as a tomato, she thanked god for the darkness so Zuko couldn't see her face.

She pushed herself up from the ground, wincing as her toe throbbed with pain. Ignoring the pain she started to walk away from Zuko.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked, as he too got up and started to follow her.

Katara stopped mid step, turned around and pointed a finger in what she thought was Zuko's direction and said.

"Listen here mister. Unlike you I don't plan to spend my time here sitting and doing nothing. God knows where we are, and Sokka and Aang are probably looking for me right now. So unlike you I would like a way out of here, so I can find my friends" with that said Katara turned back around and tried to feel her way out of this cave.

Zuko stood there, watching her try to find her way, when an idea struck him. "Katara.." he called.

"What!"

"You're going the wrong way..."

Katara froze and slowly turned around. Zuko didn't have to able to see her face to know that she was boiling with anger.

**I told you. You should have told her you knew the way out. Now face the consequences of your act-**

_Oh shut up Zurel, you are not helping in any way!_

"You knew the way out this whole time and you failed to mention it to me!" Zuko could hear the grinding of her teeth as she spoke. Zuko stepped back slowly, as Katara took long strides towards him. Zuko could hear the sloshing of the water - Katara was bending.

**You better calm our mate down Zuko, before she goes and kills you...**

_You think I don't know that Zurel, just shu- _"WOAH!" Zuko dogged, as Katara bended a water whip towards his face.

Zuko dogged left "Katara sto-" Zuko dogged right "-p please! Wait I have to te-" Zuko ducked "-ll you something important!" Zuko grabbed Katara by her waist, dogged another water attack, slipped behind her and grabbed her hands and twisted it behind her back.

"Let go of me Zuko." Katara was panting, the anger had taken the toll on her.

Zuko could feel Katara trying to work her way out of his grasp so he tightened his hold on her wrist.

**You might be hurting her you know**

_I know, but it is for her own good Zurel. She won't listen to me otherwise. _

**Understood **

Zuko thanked Zurel for understanding. Tuning his attention back to Katara he pulled her close to his chest leaned forward close to her right ear and whispered

"Katara..."

It almost seemed to have worked. Just the simple utterance of her name from his lips in his husky voice had caused pleasurable shivers all over her body.

"Katara..." he said it again. Katara closed her eyes and moaned.

Zuko heard the moan and growled. His canine teeth elongated as it tried to pierce through his bottom lip.

**Bite her. Complete the bond Zuko. Bite HER!**

_Mate..._

**Yes mate...our mate...your mate**

_My mate...MINE_

Zuko let his elongated canines escape from within his mouth, slowly descending onto Katara's neck, when suddenly quick flapping of wings snapped him out of his daze.

Zuko's head snapped up towards the roof of the cave, where he noticed the outlines of bats fluttering around.

"Stupid bats..." he uttered. Not noticing Katara's left elbow as it made contact with his ribs.

Zuko stumbled backwards, holding his left side and groaning in pain.

"You imbecile! How dare you...try to...try to SEDUCE me?" Katara was red in the face not because of embarrassment but because of the anger that was boiling within her. Not only for Zuko but on herself. How could she have let a man she hates cause pl-plea-pleasu...THAT to her.

Zuko was nursing his left side; even though it hurt he had a small smile on his lips.

_So I have __some__ sort of control over Katara's emotions _

**Yes, it comes especially handy when you need something from your mate**

Zuko could picture the naughty smirk that would have harboured Zurel's face after he said that.

"Listen to me Katara.." Zuko could see the look on Katara's face that she was going to interrupt him again, but before she could utter a word, Zuko continued on.

"...Didn't you find it awkward that you had someone or something talking to you in your head? Didn't you find it weird that I could hear your thoughts? No..wait..before you say anything let me explain everything to you. I am a dragon Katara, and no I am not joking and this is not a trap so that I can capture the Air Bender.

I seriously am I a dragon. My mother was a dragon but she married a human and therefore gave birth to me in human form. That is why I was born a human and not as a dragon. You're probably wondering why am I telling you all this huh?" Zuko saw Katara nod lightly.

He took a deep breath and said. "Because my dear Katara you are my mate."

Katara stood in front of him as stiff as a stick. Until what seemed for forever to Zuko she uttered words.

"What do you mean I am your mate?" her voice held no emotion, nothing to give out what she was really feeling and it seemed even Zurel could not gain entrance into her mind.

**Zuko she has build a shield around her mind, I cannot enter. **

_Can she do that?_

**Yes, but not so soon**

_So...what does this mean?_

**It means we are in a very bad situation**

_Bad situation? Please tell me you're joking..._

**No my friend. This means that our fire bird here, knows more about us than even we do**

_What do you mean she knows more about us? _

**It means this isn't the first time she has heard about dragons and only a few know about dragons in this world**

_Who? _

**Hunters. Katara is a hunter.**

_Hunter? Hunter of what?_

**Dragons. **

* * *

**So what did you think? Suprised! Well do tell me what you thought and if you like where this is headed. Please excuse any grammatical mistakes because it's only me going through my work and I tend to miss a lot of stuff. **

**I would really appreciate a beta reader if anyone is interested, just send me a private message or even a review if anyone is interested. **

**Thanks**

**mixedfic **


	5. History

**Well ok its a day late but its atleast an update. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter of...**

**The Burning Desire**

Chapter 5

Iroh could not believe what had taken place before his very eyes. Zuko had turned into a full fledged dragon! Uncle Iroh didn't even have time to be in awe of the situation when the dragon, Zuko, had flown off into the distance.

Iroh had tried to call out to him, but unfortunately to no wail Zuko had not heard him. The old woman, Meade, had walked away the minute Zuko had flown off blubbering something Iroh didn't bother listening to.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where his nephew had flown off to and he was contemplating searching for him when rustling of leafs caught his attention.

"Zuko?" Iroh called. The rustling continued.

"Zuko is that you?" Iroh stepped forward, closer to the rustling. Fire bending a fire ball in his left hand just in case, when a quick glint caught his eye. Iroh stepped back quickly as a sharp sword slashed through the leafs and out stepped a young man.

"Sokka?" Iroh evaporated his fire ball into thin air as he noticed who had walked out from within the leafs.

Sokka was hunched forward, leaning onto the sword's hilt as it supported his weight. Iroh noticed he was sweating profusely; it seemed he had been out in the sun for a long time. Iroh moved closer to the younger boy kneeling on the ground.

With a hand on his shoulder Iroh asked "Sokka, my boy are you ok?"

If Sokka were not so tried he would have stood up in alarm and be ready to protect himself against this unknown person, but it seemed as if his whole body ached. All he did was raise his head to be only to be met with Iroh's friendly face.

Sokka smiled "Iroh..." and he collapsed.

Iroh panicked as he slid down beside the young boy. Sokka had fallen face straight onto the ground, as Iroh turned him around a large shadow fell on top of them.

Iroh looked up at the sky to notice a huge bison descending down towards them. Iroh sighed in relief, the avatar was here.

Looking back down at Sokka, making sure he was ok, who seemed to have fallen unconscious of sheer exhaustion, Iroh stood up to greet the Avatar.

* * *

After what seemed like only a few minutes to Sokka, he awoke from his slumber. It seemed he was lying on something soft and as he opened his eyes he could see a faint glow of orange in front of him – flames. Sokka just wanted to close his eyes and fall back into his dreamless sleep, but just as he was about to, the flames moved. Flames don't move by themselves!

Sokka shot up and came face to face with Momo, who had somehow flown right onto his face.

"Omph...Momo get off me!" Sokka exclaimed as he tried to pull Momo off his face, who seemed to be latching onto his face even tighter.

After hearing a faint call of "Momo" did the flying lemur leave from suffocating Sokka. As he was gasping for air he heard a deep chuckle coming from behind him. Sokka quickly turned around, pursuing his attack position.

"Ah, calm down son. You wouldn't attack an old man like me.."

Seeing Iroh, Sokka unclenched his fists and held out his right hand to shake hands with Iroh.

"Don't underestimate me Iroh, but yes I wouldn't attack an old man" Sokka leaned in close, a small smile playing on his lips "unless it was you of course."

Iroh laughed and patted Sokka on the back as he directed him to where Aang was sitting.

Finding Aang sitting alone did Sokka remember that they were searching for Katara. Sokka stopped abruptly, catching Iroh's attention.

"What is it Sokka?" Iroh questioned.

Sokka looked at Iroh's direction and back at where Aang was sitting by the fire.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked.

Iroh's eyes widen, he too had forgotten that he was searching for Zuko as well. Iroh sighed and just motioned for Sokka to follow him.

As they reached their destination Sokka looked over to Aang who seemed to be staring at the fire, almost day dreaming, with Momo sitting on his right shoulder.

"Aang..." Sokka called out.

Aang raised his gaze up to Sokka. Sokka sighed, just looking at Aang's distraught face; he knew Katara was still out there. The young man looked up into the sky which had dimmed in it colour – a light orange tint was now covering the sky.

"It's already evening..." Sokka hung his head low. He felt disappointed at himself, he was the older brother he should have been taking care of his little sister. It was as if Iroh knew what Sokka was thinking as he put Sokka's doubts to rest.

"It is not your fault Sokka" Sokka looked at him "Aang told me that Katara has vanished and it would seem so has my nephew"

"Zukko has vanished too?...wait...Did that bastard kidnap my sister again to get to Aang because if he did I w-"

"Calm down boy! Yes we were looking for you but for the purpose of joining your group." Iroh left Sokka's side and sat down beside Aang, putting his left hand onto the Avatar's shoulder.

"We heard that the Avatar still needed to learn the form of fire bending and who better to teach you but an exiled prince and his uncle" a small smile graced Iroh's face.

Aang smiled back at Iroh and glanced towards Sokka, who still stood standing with a frown marring his face.

"Sokka?"

Sokka looked up towards Aang and Iroh, confusion written all over his face.

"I don't get it...how can both Katara and Zuko vanish on the same day?" Sokka was trying to pin the incidents together into his head, but it made no sense.

Sokka looked back at Iroh as he was about to ask him further about Zukko's disappearance, when he noticed the dark look in Iroh's eyes. Sokka knew right then and there that he was hiding something. He walked over towards Iroh and Aang and sat across from them, on the other side of the fire.

"Iroh," Sokka called out "what aren't you telling us?"

The look on Iroh's face confirmed Sokka's suspicions. Iroh knew he should tell them about Zuko, but he wasn't so sure they would believe him, but Iroh knew if he wanted Zuko and him to be part of the Avatar's group he would need to be truthful so he told Sokka and Aang everything.

Starting from the moment when they were looking for their group.

The blind old lady and the necklace.

The story about the dragon and how that dragon turned out to be Zuko's mother.

Last but not least Zuko's transformation

"...and then he just flew off" Iroh finished. He looked over at Aang, who seemed to be awed by the situation but when he looked over at Sokka and his expression was the complete opposite of Aang's. Sokka almost seemed 'unfazed' and Iroh wondered why as he voiced out his thought.

Sokka seemed to have been expecting that question, as he sighed and got off the log he was sitting on and walked closer to where Appa was lying.

Iroh's gaze followed Sokka the whole way, when he stopped Iroh looked towards Aang. As if Aang knew exactly what Iroh was asking so he nodded in Sokka's direction and gave Iroh's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Iroh nodded back as he got up to follow Sokka. When Iroh stood right beside Sokka did the younger of the two men speak.

"My family has been dragon hunters for the past 4 generations" Iroh gasped. No wonder Sokka was unfazed by the news of Zuko turning. Before Iroh could ask or say anything further Sokka continued.

"Now I know your head must be spinning with tons of questions, even mine did when my father shared this with us. Now I can assure you that we, Katara and I, will not kill Zuko." Iroh raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Didn't you just say you were dragon hunters?"

Sokka's shoulders sagged and he let out a great big sigh and continued.

"Well like I said 4 generations ago, the whole dragon thing was more prominent, now you don't see dragons flying around causing destruction, carrying off fair maidens into their lairs and everything else dragons did..."

"Carrying off fair maidens..." Iroh repeated with a smug look on his wrinkled face. Sokka just shrugged off Iroh's statement and carried on with this story.

"...sure my great grandfather and my grandfather fought dragons, or so I have been told. But my father didn't and seeing that our father just taught us the basic things. For example how to build barriers within our minds so that if we ever do come across a dragon they would not be able to control our minds. The basic idea of what we should do if we ever do come across a dragon in our lives. That's about it. We were all under the impression that dragons had become extinct." Sokka finished.

"hmm.."

"Hmm what?"

"Pardon?" Iroh seemed confused.

"You 'hmm'ed. Almost as if you have something bothering you. What is it?" Sokka openly asked.

Iroh chuckled. This lad was a smart one. "Well I was wondering what basic idea did you father teach you, if you were to ever cross paths with a dragon?"

Sokka's eyes brightened. His knowledge of dragons was coming to good use, for the first time in a long time.

"Well my dad told us that all dragons carry a special pendant around their necks and all we as hunters have to do is break that pendant. Special pendant gone, dragon gone."

"Well that's some very important information. Thank you Sokka I really appreciate it and I'm sure Zuko would appreciate it as well, whenever he comes back." Iroh chuckled as they walked back to camp

"You would think by the way he flew off he could have created a wind storm" Sokka stopped in his tracks. Iroh noticed.

"What happened boy? See a ghost?" Iroh joked.

Sokka looked towards Iroh and repeated his words "you said the way he flew off he could have created a wind storm..." it wasn't a question that Sokka posed but Iroh didn't understand the difference.

"Yes why?"

"Because when Katara vanished, it felt like it was a wild wind storm" Iroh's eyes widened "Iroh, Zuko has taken Katara"

Iroh gasped "Oh no the poor girl! She must be frightened!"

Sokka slowly turned towards Iroh, putting both his hands onto Iroh's shoulders, looking straight into the older man's face he said

"It's Zuko I would worry about if I were you"

Iroh seemed confused and Sokka must have seen the confusion swimming in his eyes as he spoke

"Katara was my father's best pupil when it came to 'How to become a dragon hunter' classes. She knows EVERYTHING about dragons and I don't say that lightly. I think we need to find them fast, before any of them realize what the other really is."

* * *

**Isn't it a little late for that Sokka...**

**Well there you have it folks a new chapter, sure there wasn't any Katara and Zuko action but be patient there will be tons in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please do review :)**

**PS: I love all my reviewers but if you are going to be commenting on my plot line please let me finish the story before you do it. It's my story and last time i checked this site was called fanfiction. I wanted to write a different type of story and this story requires everything I'm putting into it. If in the end you believe it was a ''stupid idea" then please go ahead and rant about it and I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen in my other stories, but before that do not comment on MY plot line. Thanks. **

**DO REVIEW **

**mixedfic **


	6. The Talk

**Well here you have chapter 6, as promised a weekly update. Enjoy. **

**The Burning Desire**

Chapter 6

The intense silence that followed after what Zurel had said was long and almost too painful for Zuko. He had to know whether what Zurel had said was true or not. Zuko just could not wrap his mind around the fact that, out of all the people in the world, his mate had to be a dragon hunter! Zuko shook his head, side to side, furiously. Trying to clear his head.

"You're a dragon hunter..." Zuko stated. Katara's blue eyes widened, shocked that Zuko realized her secret so quickly.

Zuko noticed her shocked expression and frowned. "What did you think I wouldn't figure it out. Did I spoil your plan to kill me? DID I!" Zuko was screaming, inching closer to where Katara was standing, intimidating her.

**Zuko stop. You're scaring her.**

_I'm scaring her! Zurel she could be planning to kill us for all we know! _

**Yes I agree, but we don't. We don't know if she will kill us or is planning to kill us. But for now remember that she is our mate, and our duty right now is to gain her trust that means we need to trust her to make the right decision. **

_So you mean to tell me, I should do NOTHING about the situation at hand!_

**Yes. Just leave it for now. **

_Ho-_

Zuko's discussion with Zurel was interrupted by Katara uttering something.

"What did you say?" Zuko asked, tilting his head to the right side.

Katara sighed. She was frustrated, freezing, hungry and now angry; she could not deal with more crap coming her way. Yet she knew that god wasn't kind to her and hence he bombarded her with the news of Zuko being a dragon and her being his mate. God really didn't like her. Katara looked straight towards Zuko, who seemed to have come a _tad_ bit too close for comfort, but giving that no mind she asked.

"Now what was the thing you said about us" Katara indicated while pointing to each other "being mates...?" Katara knew she had blown off the whole topic of her being a dragon hunter, but she felt like since he was the one who started the whole story he might as well finish it.

Zuko could not believe his ears; she had just evaded the whole topic of her being a dragon hunter! He didn't even know if he was in danger and here she wanted to know about 'mates'! He was going to lash out onto her when Zurel stopped him.

**YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF DOING! **

_What do you think! I'm going to clear up the issue about her being a dragon hunter! _

Zuko could almost feel Zurel grind his teeth with frustration, almost as if he had his own body.

**You foolish boy! What part of showing that we trust her do you not understand? No matter if she is a hunter, first and foremost she is our mate and as her mate WE have to show her we trust her so she can see that she can trust us as well! **

Zuko went silent in his mind. Zurel was right, if he wanted any chance with Katara he had to show her he trusted her. Zuko looked up towards Katara, her blue eyes glittering with curiosity. Zuko chuckled, she had been wondering as to why he hadn't spoken.

Zuko took a step back, noticing the little distance that was between them, not that Zuko minded, but because he could see that Katara was uncomfortable.

"So you wanted to know about us being mates..." Katara nodded.

Zuko took a deep breath and began.

"As I said, I am a dragon and you are my mate. The whole myth about dragons flying attacking villages and to stop the dragon from attacking the village they would sacrifice their fairest maiden is true, but the difference is that if the maiden was still there the dragon would continue its attack and so the village would keep changing the maidens. Until a maiden was taken and the village was never attacked again."

"What does that have anything to do with mates?" Katara questioned. She didn't understand where this was going. She already knew the whole history of drag- oh wait Zuko didn't know that.

Zuko continued "Well you have to wonder, why not just take the first maiden presented correct?" Katara nodded in agreement "That's the point of the whole mate process. Back then dragons did not have a human form, they were born dragons and therefore were dragons, but once female dragons became rare, don't ask me why because Zurel doesn't even know" Katara raised an eyebrow, who the heck was Zurel "he says it was way before even our mother's time. Dragons had no other choice but to mate with humans. Sure the kids were born human but they all had the capabilities to turn into a fully fledged dragon, like me." Zuko looked at Katara's reactions closely, so far he had seen curiosity, confusion and maybe a bit of amusement, but what would he know Katara still had her shields up.

"hmm.." was all Katara uttered as Zuko finished his tale.

_What do you think she is thinking about right now?_

**I don't know Zuko, you seem to forget I cannot get into her mind**

Zuko rolled his eyes. It seemed Zurel took his question too seriously.

"So..." Zuko diverted his gaze back to Katara, who was now leaning against one of the larger rocks "I am your mate" Zuko smiled, she was understanding the concept almost accepting it in a way.

**There is something wrong with the tone of her voice**

It seemed Zurel was worried.

_Why would you think that? I mean she just basically accepted the fact that she is our mate. _Zuko reassured Zurel.

**No, it seems she wants to ask us something. **

And just as Zurel said it Katara uttered a question.

"So I could say no to you correct?" and just like that Zuko felt his heart break into a million pieces. Zuko was shocked. Had she just not accepted the fact that she was his mate? And now she was asking whether she could not be his mate!

_What..._

**I was afraid of this... **

_What do you mean you were afraid? Can she do that? Can she say..._

**No? Yes she can say no to us.**

_But...but...you MARKED HER! She can't just notNO! I can't let her! _

**Zuko, listen to me very carefully you have to tell her the truth. She needs to know that she can say no to us. Remember we have to let her trust us by trusting her you know it will be-**

_NO! I WILL NOT SAY THAT! _

**Zuko this is not you speaking its the dra-**

_I DON'T CARE IF IT IS THE DRAGON SPEAKING! I will not tell her that she cannot mate with me! You know as well as I do that the minute she finds out that she doesn't have to mate with us – SHE WILL LEAVE. She will not give us a second glance, especially since our history together and now her being a dragon hunter! _

Zurel didn't bother saying anything. He knew what Zuko was saying was correct, if Katara were informed that there was no requirement to mate with Zuko, she would gladly take her troops and leave. Zurel's mother had told him such incidents occur but she had put the word 'rarely' in front of it. How was he to know out of all the 'rare' cases, his would be one of them?

**Do as you wish. If Katara is to put her mental shields down, if ever, I will not tell her anything different than you tell her now. **

Zuko smiled. Good, Zurel understood just how important this was. Zuko sighed with relief and thanked Zurel for understanding and looked towards Katara with every intention of not letting her go.

Katara was standing there, giving him a look of utter amusement. Zuko raised his eyebrows in question, and all Katara did was chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's you. It almost seemed like you were talking to yourself." Zuko cracked a small smile, happy that his mate was happy. Katara noticing his smile stopped chuckling at once and put on her straight face.

"Now tell me, I can say no to you correct?" Katara intently waited for an answer.

Zuko took a deep breath and answered "No, you fate is sealed with mine forever." Zuko waited for some sort of reaction, but it seemed Katara was intent on a straight face. She slowly turned herself away from Zuko, hiding her face, hence hiding her feelings.

"Continue..."

"Well if you remember when you woke up in the cave you heard someone in your head, speaking to you, did you not" Katara turned her head sideways, looking back towards Zuko, nodding.

"And do you have a pain in your wrist?" Katara instinctly rubbed her wrist. Now that she thought about it, it did hurt unusually.

"What of it?" she asked

"Well that is the mark of my dragon, he has created a mental link between you and me, and after that is done, and it cannot be reversed." It seemed Zuko was hitting all the right targets, because Zurel seemed to sense Katara's shields crumbling.

Katara's back was still towards Zuko. "So you mean to tell me there is no way to break this connection?"

"Yes" Zuko confirmed

"Very well then, shall we find the way out of here then" Zurel groaned within Zuko's mind, Katara's crumbling wall had built itself back again.

Zuko didn't understand, that was it? No shocked exclamations, no angry tone of voice, nothing really? Could someone be so calm in such a situation?

**Not unless she knows you're lying Zuko. **

Oh Zuko hoped she didn't know he was lying, then this was a terrible idea and would come with disastrous results. But Zuko still wanted to know why Katara didn't just 'lash' out at him about such an incident! He couldn't understand, it was her life they were dealing with here.

"Katara.." Zuko called out. Katara turned towards Zuko.

"Don't you have anything else to ask? You know to clarify it fur-" before Zuko could say anything further Katara interrupted him.

"Oh I have tons to ask you and you probably have a millions things to ask me, but not right now. Right now I rather find a way out of here and like I said as much as I trust Aang and Sokka to find me, I rather not sit on my ass and do nothing to make their job a little easier. So come on! You said you knew the way out of here, show me the way." With that said, with Zuko leading the way, they headed to find the mouth of the cave.

Zuko and Katara had walked for what seemed like 15 minutes when they came to the opening of the cave. It was huge! No wonder Zurel had chosen this spot.

**Well thank you. **

_Show off... _

As Zuko and Katara reached closer to the mouth of the cave Zurel interrupted Zuko's thought once again.

**Ah, I forget to mention, you will have to transform in order to leave this cave. **

_Why, can't we just wa- oh I see, too high. _

"How are we supposed to get out of this cave now? I guess we'll have to clim-"

"Uh, I don't think you'll need to worry about that" Zuko reassured Katara. But it had the opposite effect.

"What do you mean I don't have to worry about it! Have you seen how high we are, it'll take forever just to get down from here! How did we get up here in the fir-" Zuko gave Katara the look, 'I thought you were the dragon hunter', sort of look "- oh right you're a dragon. Sorry went into stupid mood. What? It happens!" Zuko sniggered.

"Well I can get us down from here, but you'll have to move back, transforming into a dragon is not my speciality, only done it once" Zuko smirked towards Katara's direction. Katara 'hmph'ed and walked a little inside the cave, taking cover behind a boulder.

**You ready Zuko?**

_As ready as I can be._

And with that Zuko transformed.

* * *

**Well there you have it :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, thanks for those who reviewed :) **

**DO REVIEW **

**mixedfic **


	7. Dragon

**Well here is ch.7 - its a little shorter than the others but I have been booked all week and I wanted to put something out for my readers so I could meet the weekly update quota. Didn't meet my over 2,000 words quota but hey its an update! Enjoy.**

**The Burning Desire**

Chapter 7

He was beautiful.

Those were the first few words that came to her mind when she saw Zuko's dragon form. She had heard about how vicious dragons looked and how unpenetrable their skin was, but right now she didn't care about any of what she had learned or heard from her dragon training, all she wanted to do was walk up to him and just brush her hands lightly across his scales. It almost seemed to call out to her. She moved her gaze from his body to his face, to his eyes. Those eyes were the same colour as Zuko's, but in the moon light it seemed to glisten as bright as gold. She knew she was staring, but this dragon, even though she knew it was Zuko, was just so enchanting.

**Are you going to keep staring at us like that because even though you can't see it, you're making us blush. **

The simple statement that was uttered in her mind broke her trance.

What? YOU! You're the voice that was in my hea-

_Yes Katara he was the one in your head before._

ZUKO? What? Then who is the other one?

**Oh darling, I'm hurt. **

Darling? 

**Yes, darling...anyway I'm Zurel, the better part of Zuko. **Katara could see the smirk on this 'Zurel's' face. She rolled her eyes.

**I can see you rolling you eyes you know. **

I know that's why I did it. 

**Oh I like you. I like you a lot. **Katara couldn't help but blush. She quickly lowered her gaze to the ground, knowing even though it was dark, dragon site was much better than humans. Katara heard a deep grunt escape the dragons throat, it seemed he was laughing. After a few more grunts he stopped, Katara looked up towards Zuko and suddenly realized that her shields were down, quickly she tried to rebuild them when Zurel spoke within the **_covens_** of her mind.

**I would really appreciate if you didn't do that. It is very important for a dragon to know his mate is safe. **

Katara pondered what Zurel had just told her. It couldn't hurt to have her mind connection open to Zuko and building a mental shield and keeping it up 24/7 is a tough task, but then she remembered her dad. She remembered when her dad had told her and Sokka that if they were to come face to face against a dragon the most important thing to remember was to always build a mental shield around your mind, because a dragon doesn't have to physically attack you to harm you, it can harm by just penetrating into your mind. Katara didn't know what 'harm' her father was taking about but just remembering the fact that a dragon has that power, she quickly put her mental barriers up, restricting Zurel and Zuko access into her mind.

**She blocked us again. **

_But I can feel what she is feeling..._

**Ah that. Yes, since she willingly talked to both of us, a bond was formed. So even though her shield is up we can feel her emotions very clearly.**

_But we can't hear her thoughts? _

**Precisely. **

_Why is she feeling anxious all of a sudden? _

Zurel didn't answer back; it seemed he didn't need to since it was written all over her face. Zuko chuckled, or grunted since his dragon couldn't chuckle. Katara was nervously inching closer to Zuko's tail. It seemed she was anxious about what Zuko was going to do to her. Katara turned her gaze away from his tail and towards his eyes; it seemed she could see the laughter swimming in his eyes and all of a sudden her nervousness was replaced with anger.

**Oh you've made her angry, you bad boy**

_Oh please, and you wouldn't have done the same_

Zuko could almost hear the faint sound of giggles in his head. Zuko just rolled his eyes and concentrated his gaze back to Katara, who seemed to be fuming with anger.

"You want to lean down so I can get up! I can't fly you know!" Katara's anger manifested into words.

Zuko looked down towards his tail, nodding at Katara, indicating to her to climb up onto his back through his tail. Katara looked towards his tail, and back up towards his face, her eyes wide as saucers.

Katara slowly inched closer to Zuko's tail, when all of sudden Zuko 'thumped' his tail loudly onto the ground.

Katara on instinct whipped out her water whip and jumped back a feet. She glared at the dragon in front of her, who seemed to be laughing at her, as his grunts grew louder. Katara wanted to scream at Zuko but instead opted for a harsh whip of her water whip onto Zuko's tail, cutting his laughter short.

Zuko could feel the great satisfaction that Katara was feeling. He knew if it were his older self he would have lashed out at her, but remembering Zurel's warning of earning her trust he let it pass and just stared out into the darkness.

Katara's joy was short lived, she had expected some sort of reaction out of him, but he seemed to be not even a bit affected. Katara retracted her water whip and walked up towards Zuko's tail and started to climb up.

_At last..._

**Now Zuko be a good boy and don't scare your mate when flying**

_Shouldn't you be telling yourself that, I'm glad that you can't take control of my body...can you?_

**You shall just have to wait and see my friend. Wait and see. **

_WHAT? _

And with that said, Katara securely clutching his hair in her hands, he took off into the night sky.

-x-

Iroh, Aang and Sokka were huddled together, looking down towards a map.

"Ok so Iroh since you were the last one to see Zuko, and know in which direction he flew off in you and Aang are going to hop onto Appa tomorrow morning and search all high alttitude areas." Sokka explained

Sokka noticed Iroh looking intently at the map, as if he was already starting to think where Zuko could have flown off too. Sokka sighed, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and giving it a light sqeeze.

"Don't worry Iroh, I'm sure they are fine. Hopefully Zuko hasn't eaten Katara or better yet, hope your poor nephew isn't dead." A small smile cracked onto Iroh's face.

"Ok so let's con-"

"Oh look who we have here. An old man, a non-bender and the avatar. My my isn't this the perfect opportunity girls." By now all three of the men had stood up on guard. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee had come out of nowhere. Iroh knew that Azula had never really walked away when Zuko had threatened her. This girl, Iroh knew lived to torture her older brother, even if it meant going against the Fire Lords order itself.

"Azula we don't wan-"

"Oh shut up old man! No one wants to listen to your gibberish" Azula rudely interrupted Iroh a smirk gracing her face.

Sokka was boiling with anger, his hand was itching to grab onto his sword, his boomerang already ready in his grasp. He looked away from Azula and her lackeys, to look towards Aang and Iroh. Even though they had the Avatar and an experienced fire bender, they were still outnumbered. Sokka looked up into the night sky - Where was Katara when you needed?

Azula noticed Sokka's lack of attention and frowned – no one ever ignored her!

"Why boomerang boy, looking to go up there soon? Cause if you are I can send you up there very simply.." Azula's face was marred with the ugliest smirk Sokka had ever seen.

Sokka couldn't take this woman anymore; she had always pissed him off immensely and right now she was becoming unbearable.

"Who're you calling a boomerang boy?" with that said Sokka pulled out his sword. Both Mai and Ty Lee tensed, ready for a fight when all of a sudden the wind picked up.

"WHAT? WHERE DID THIS WIND COME FROM?" Azula exclaimed loudly, shielding her eyes from the dirt and dust flying around.

"It's like the wind when Katara vanis- KATARA?" Sokka realizing the connection between the incidents, hoping to hear his younger sisters' voice.

"KATARA!" Sokka screamed again, looking up into the sky, completely forgetting that there were enemies just a few feet away from them.

"ka...kka...SOKKA!"

"KATARA!" Sokka called out again, excited to hear his sisters voice again.

"SOKKA!" he heard his sisters voice once more just before a humongous red dragon appeared before him, hovering in the air.

"What the hell is THAT?" Azula exclaimed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

* * *

**I know I know its short but I just finished it and uploaded it as soon as I could. Next one will be longer I promise. please review they make my day :)**

**DO REVIEW **

**mixedfic**


	8. Confrontation

**I AM SO SORRY! I know the update is REALLY REALLY LATE! but I have been busy and honestly I was a little disappointed at the fact that I only got one review for the last chapter! I love the reviewer who did leave me an amazing review, but ladies and gents (if there are any reading this) it helps a lot in motivating a writer to write more if the readers reading their story would leave them a review :) Thanks. **

**Now Enjoy the chapter! **

**The Burning Desire**

Chapter 8

When Zuko had taken off, he didn't have a clue as to where he was going. The only thing he remembered was noticing Katara in his dragon state and realizing she was his mate and after that – nothing. Of course he remembered waking up and finding himself and Katara in a weird cave and well after that everyone knows what took place. But the point being Zuko had **no clue** as to where he was heading, but weirdly the minute he took flight his senses kicked in.

_Wait...what is that? _

**Ah your heightened sense of smell! Remember we used it to find Katara? **

_You mean the sweet vanilla scent? _

**Exactly! But what do you smell now? **

_Apples..? Green to be precise. Wow I never knew apples had a smell..._

**Hmm...apples huh, well does it smell familiar?**

_Yes, very. I feel like I have known this smell all my life – AH! It's UNCLE! _

**Well it seems the smell is coming from the east...**

_Well Uncle and I had a confrontation with my sister, _Zurel could hear the distaste he had for her _and she did say the avatar was nearby, so maybe Uncle found them since they must have been searching for Katara as well. _

**Well it wouldn't hurt to try now would it. **

With that said Zuko flew to the east with Katara riding on his back – and then he made his appearance in front of the crowd below him.

Zuko growled deep within his throat at the sight of his sister. Zuko spared a glance at his uncle, who automatically realized what Zuko so badly wanted to do. Iroh just shook his head, indicating no.

**Well unfortunately no obliterating your sister today... **Zuko could see the sad frown on Zurel's face at the news and all he wanted to was laugh out loud – but realizing it wasn't the greatest of times, he held it in.

Zuko turned his head towards his uncle and concentrated, trying to connect his mind to his uncle's.

_Uncle? _No answer. Zuko tried harder.

_Uncl- _

Who's there?  Zuko could see, physically his uncle looking around himself, trying to pin point the source of the voice.

_Uncle it's me, Zuko._

Zuko? How are you speaking within my head?

_I shall explain in detail later, but right now I wanted to ask you whether I should transform back to my human self infront of Azula or not?_

Iroh looked up towards Zuko and then back towards Azula, who seemed to be still in awe of the situation. Zuko could almost see the gears turning in his uncle's head, when he felt a slight pull on his hair. Turning his head to the side he glanced back at the water bender sitting on his back.

_Would you mind helping me down, because I don't think I can slide off your tail like I climbed on._

Zuko nodded and slowly lied down onto his chest, loudly thumping his large tail onto the dirt ground in the process. Katara slithered down Zuko's side, thanking him. Zuko grunted in response, pleased with himself at receiving such thanks. It was a miniature gesture from Katara, but an acceptance for Zurel and Zuko from their mate.

Azula, in the mean while, had snapped out of her awe state and was intently studying the dragon. She kept wondering on about how such a creature existed and the fire nation had no idea. The dragon was breath taking; it was red in colour and under the moon light and because of the fire that was lit for the avatar's camp, the dragon's scales almost seemed to be glowing – as if it were made of fire itself. Slowly Azula noticed the dragons' features, starting with its face. She noticed right off the bat and odd yellowish scaring on its left eye. It almost seemed as if someone or something had punched the dragon straight in the eye. Azula's gaze shifted from the dragon to Katara, who was just sliding off the dragon's side. Azula glared at the water bender. How was it that her father had no idea of the dragon but a no body was so closely associated with such a being?

Zuko kept his eyes intently focused on Azula and her group. He had seen Azula studying him, her gaze lasting too long on his left eye. Zuko hoped she didn't make any sort of connection. He hoped that his scar didn't show as obvious as when it did when he was human, since he hadn't seen how he looked as a dragon yet. He noticed Azula's gaze shift from him to Katara, he stiffened. He had noticed the glare Azula had directed towards Katara and he didn't like it, not one bit. If it weren't for Zurel telling him that his uncle wanted to speak to him, he probably would have already lunged forward and attacked Azula.

_What does he want to talk about?_

**I don't know, but he said he needs to speak with you urgently. **

Zuko turned his gaze away from Azula towards his uncle.

_Uncle..?_

Ah! At last! I kept calling out to you but you wouldn't reply until somebody else answered.

_Zurel_

Yes! That lad! Who is he anyway? And why is there ano-

_UNCLE! Calm down. Just tell me what you wanted to_

Oh yes about that, I do not think it would be a great idea to transform in front of Azula

_But why? It would be per-_

NO! Listen to me Zuko, your mother had 2 children! If you can turn into a dragon who says Azula does not have the same ability? If Azula see's you have the power to turn into a dragon don't you think she would want to know how and why you can and she can't. I think it would be a disaster if she were to find out you or that your mother was a dragon. 

Zuko couldn't believe just how disasterous it would be if Azula were to find out about him being a dragon.

_Would father know?_

Iroh was stumped. He hadn't thought about his brother. Did he know about Ursa being a dragon before he married her? Did she even tell him? If she didn't, why not? All these question were bouncing around in Iroh's mind.

_Uncle?_

Iroh shook his head, clearing his head of the various questions. He looked back up towards Zuko and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. Zuko nodded and looked away from his uncle back towards Azula, who seemed to be still glaring at Katara, who by now was excitedly talking to her brother and the avatar. Zuko had no problem with Katara talking to Aang but the minute she hugged him Zuko felt a deep growl emerge from deep within his chest.

**I don't like the short kid**

_Well you'll have to get used to it, he is the avatar _

**Yes I know that. But he doesn't have to touch HER! Tell him not to TOUCH HER!**

Zuko could feel Zurel's anger over powering his common sense.

_CALM DOWN ZUREL! THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS! _Zuko tried to put some sense into Zurel. It seemed to have work, because Zurel had calmed down.

**I still don't prefer anyone touching her! **

_I know Zurel, I don't like it either. But you're the one that has been drilling into my head that it is important for her to trust us. What if our possessiveness does the opposite? _

It seemed Zurel had gotten the message and was now calm. While Zuko was trying to calm Zurel down Katara was now standing face to face with Azula.

"Azula.." Katara acknowledged

"Ah...if it isn't the famous water bender, been making new friends I see – not that they are going to help you in anyway" Zuko growled threathningly but Azula gave it no mind and continued

"Now that I think about it, I see the uncle but where is the nephew? Run off has he, afraid of his little sister!" Azula's smirk widened. Katara turned her back towards Azula and started walking back up towards Zuko. She could see he was facing an internal battle within himself about whether he should kill Azula or not. Katara snickered picturing Zuko as a dragon swallowing his sister whole. When she was standing by Zuko's side she turned around to face Azula once more, a small smile gracing her face.

"I don't know where your brother is Azula, but I can garantee you this that wherever he is he isn't hiding or running from you" Azula's face darkened, Katara continued patting Zuko lightly. "And the little about this guy helping me out well atleast he is helping me keep you at bay Azula" Azula was literally boiling with anger, she was boiling with so much anger that she failed to notice the slight 'purr' that rumbled out of Zuko's chest, but Mai and Aang sure did.

Azula didn't appreciate the lowly water bender speaking to her like that, so she decided to do the one thing is she good at – taunting.

"Well water bender you can talk the talk but can you walk the walk...remember you're just a simple water bender, a no body, I can take you on any-" Azula's speech was interrupted by a loud growl. The dragon was now up on his hind legs, flapping his wings haphazardly, fire was flaring out of his nostrils as he took a threatening step forward. Azula subconsciously took a step back, not realizing what she had just done.

"Zurel..STOP!" was all Katara had to say to stop the dragon's rash behaviour. Zuko looked down at Katara who had stood her ground the whole time. She looked back up towards him, a small smile gracing her face, her baby blue eyes twinkling with gratitude.

"I don't need you to fight my battles... I can take on this conceited bitch all by myself." Azula's face was a sight to behold. Her face was as red as a tomato, and one's frown should never be that low. Azula didn't give a hoot about the dragon, that bitch was going down. Azula took a threatening step forward, ready to show the water bender just how much of a 'bitch' she could be when long pale fingers wrapped around her elbow and pulled her back.

"Unhand me Mai!" Azula threateningly whispered, not once breaking her gaze with Katara. It seemed Mai was not listening as her grip tightened around her elbow tighter.

"Azula don't do this, not now, not here. Can't you see that's what she wants"

"Oh please she isn't that sm-"

"DON'T underestimate her! She's the one with a living fire breathing dragon, not US! You will be killed even before you can attack her!" Azula realized that Mai was correct. If she were to attack Katara, who was still standing beside the dragon, she wouldn't even get close enough with the dragon looming over her. She realized they were the disadvantaged side, Azula looked around her, and outnumbered too.

Azula turned her back to her enemies, for the last time she swore to herself, before speaking to Mai and Ty Lee.

"I need to speak with my father...let's go!" with that said Azula, Mai and Ty Lee left without another word.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it, chapter 8! I know its short but I feel a little let down, because I don't recieve any reviews :( **

**PLEASE REVIEW (even if it is bad - at least i'll know if I should continue this story or not) **

**mixedfic**


	9. Kiss

**Yes Yes I know, there are people out there who want to kill me for updating so late. I AM SO SORRY! but alas its not like i ditched the story :D I had a lot going on these past few days, training, testing, part- oh wait right a lot of WORK :P so hope this chapter is good enough for you. Its 7 pages in lenght :) it was gonna be longer but I thought it would take too long to update if I wrote more. So here you go :) ENJOY! **

* * *

**The Burning Desire**

**Chapter 9**

The snickers around the camp had not stopped fully. Zuko was sitting beside Appa, facing away from the group. His face was marred with a frown and his face was as red as a tomato.

**Are you still mad about what happ-**

_YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THA-_

**OH SHUT UP! My lord, you're like a girl. So what Zuko? It happens. **

_HAPPENS? How where when WHY? I WAS NAKED ZUREL! NAKED! In front of EVERYONE! _

All Zuko could hear was laughter coursing through his head, the bloody Zurel was laughing at him.

_You know what, just don't speak to me – EVER! _

**Oh did I make Zuko mad? Aw I'm sorry.**

Zuko rolled his eyes. _Yeah sure you're sorry, maybe when hell freezes over. _

**Oh so what you were naked, at least you have clothes on your back now don't you. **

_Yeah I'm thankful TO MYSELF for carrying spare clothing. You on the other hand were NO HELP!_

Zuko was still camped up by Appa, brooding, when Sokka walked up towards him.

"Hey Zuko why don't you come join us." Sokka invited. Zuko could clearly see Sokka was trying very hard to contain in his laughter. Who wouldn't! He had just seen the fire nations prince, banished sure, in his birthday suit!

_Oh god, such an embarssment. I'm never going to be able to look them in the eye and hold a serious conversation, EVER! _

Zuko sighed, he looked up towards Sokka's face, at once glance it looked as if he was genuinely asking to Zuko to join them but Zuko knew better. He could see how the corner of Sokka's mouth was just itching to reach all the way to his eyes, in a full fledged laughter and how Sokka's eyes seemed to be glowing with humor. Zuko turned his head away from Sokka and looked towards the camp. Aang and Uncle Iroh seemed to be discussing something, but Zuko doubted it was anything important by the laughter that was echoing from them. Zuko let his eyes stray over the camp site, searching for the one person who mattered the most and it seemed she was nowhere in sight. Zuko's heart started to beat faster, his gaze quickly left the camp site and snapped back to Sokka.

"Where did Katara go?" Zuko cursed himself, he sounded way to eager.

"Oh Katara, she went to go practice her water bending"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "At night?"

"Yeah, she doesn't really get time during the day with us travelling and all and on top of that she is trying to help Aang in anyway she can." A small smile graced Sokka's face.

_He really loves his sister_

**Yes, he is a worthy protector and ally. **

"Where did you say your sister went?" Zuko asked as he got up off the ground, dusting away the dirt that clung on to his clothes.

"I didn't" Sokka stated

**Smart Lad. **

"But she said something about noticing a small pond nearby when she was flying with you, somewhere in that direction"

"Ok...umm...it looks like we're low on fire wood. I'm going to quickly go grab some ok"

"Ok- wait WHAT? We have en- and he's gone" Sokka started at the spot Zuko was standing mere moments ago.

"There is something more to this story than what Zuko and Katara are letting on. Maybe Uncle Iroh would know" with that embedded in his mind Sokka started to walk back towards camp.

* * *

Zuko could smell Katara, her rich vanilla scent was just calling out to him. He had been following this scent for the past 15 minutes.

**I don't like that she's strayed so far away from us**

A frown marred Zuko's face; the dislike of the fact was mutual. None the less a question was tingling in Zuko's mind.

_How did she stray so far without us knowing? I thought we could read her emotions now._

**Exactly emotions, not whereabouts. From what I can feel she is calm and by her smell it seems we are getting closer.**

_But didn't you say something about being able to feel where she is whe-_

**When she is afraid? Yes. But seriously with a mate like ours I doubt that's ever going to happen**

Zuko let out a small chuckle and before he knew it Katara was there, before him, sitting by the pond. It seemed she was meditating.

_It's almost as if she's..._

**..glowing**

Zuko couldn't look away, Katara was that captivatingly beautiful under the moon light.

The area the pond was located at was an open area, letting the moon light shine the area during the night. Zuko was standing off towards the dense trees, awestruck. Her hair was let loose of the traditional braid, cascading down her back like how the water crusades down the river, beautiful. Her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful. If it weren't for her rapid breathing Zuko would have thought she was sleeping while sitting.

_Wait how can I hear how fast she is breathing! _

Zuko was freaking out. It wasn't only Katara's breathing he could hear, he could hear her heart beat as well.

**It comes with being a dragon. Remember your enhanced sight? **

_Yes..._

**Well this is the other part of it, the enhanced hearing. It only happens, just like your sight, when you concentrate on something**

_What about smell? I know I can smell people, because supposedly we all have some sort of special scent that I can only smell, but what about everything else?_

**Why don't you concentrate and see. **And that's exactly what Zuko did, he concentrated on Katara once more. Nothing happened.

_Maybe I'm not doing it properly. Let's try once more... _and once again he tried – nothing. Zuko started to get frustrated.

_Nothing's happening Zurel!_

**Just concentrate...**

_I DID!_

**TRY HARDER! **

Zuko frowned, not liking the fact of Zurel screaming within his head.

**Sorry I didn't mean to scream, but you are not trying! **

_Ok, ok I got it. Now let me concentrate! _So Zuko tried once more, this time with everything he had and seconds later it hit him. Like a wave tht came out of nowhere, he could smell her.

Her sweet vanilla scent.

The smell of salt water.

The smell of sweat.

The smell of...

_BLOOD! _Zuko exclaimed.

**It's coming from Katara! Quick go check where she is bleeding from! HURRY! **

Zuko was off as fast as lightning, landing straight by Katara, sniffing and man handling her to check where she was bleeding from.

* * *

Katara was tired after her intense practice session, so she had decided to wash her face with the pond water and meditate, to calm herself down before she headed back towards camp. Katara had noticed when Zuko had walked in on her, she had heard his footsteps. She hadn't bothered to confront him just yet, since he hadn't done anything to harbour into her personal space – yet. She knew he would do something or the other but when, she had no idea, so instead she waited – calmly. Now only if her heart would also listen to her. Unlike her calm persona, her heart was beating ferociously. She could feel Zuko just staring at her. She knew she should feel uncomfortable, she knew she should, but she didn't. She didn't know why. A frown marred her face, her eyes still closed shut, she didn't like this sort of feeling.

Not at all.

Zuko just stood where she had heard him stop. Either that or he was a stealthy mover. Katara muffled the giggle that wanted to erupt out of her mouth at the thought of Zuko being stealthy. She imagined Zuko in his dragon form, trying to be stealthy and almost erupted into a fit of laughter. Banishing the thought of Zuko trying to sneak up on her in his dragon form, because it wasn't helping her at all in concentrating and really if that image came into her head once more she knew for sure she would laugh out loud, and it wasn't really good for her image if she were to laugh out loud for no reason.

Yup, she didn't want to seem like an idiot in front of Zuko.

Wait a minute.

Why would **she** care about her image in front of him anyway! She shouldn't care one bit about anything that was or is connected to Zuko! Katara sighed, her meditating wasn't helping her at all, it was just very successful at making her mind wander to things and places it shouldn't be.

The minute Katara decided that her mediating had come to an end and that it was time to confront Zuko about his silent 'peeping tom' act, Katara was tackled to the ground by said 'peeping tom'.

* * *

Zuko was checking everything, subconsciously his hands were wandering to places they shouldn't be, not like this anyway. He sniffed her over the waist, no blood, it seemed it was coming from below waist leve-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Katara screamed angrily, pushing Zuko off her in the process.

"You're bleeding.."

"NO I AM NO- wait how do YOU know I am bleeding!" Zuko frowned, his eyebrows wrinkled in concentration

"So you are bleeding"

"Wha- wait NO! I am not bleeding...not in the way you're thinking anyway" Katara mumbled the last part, her face turning a nice shade of red.

Zuko got up from where Katara had pushed him and stood in front of her, who was still lying on the ground, supporting herself on her elbows.

**Oh if she weren't bleeding, this would be such a delectable scene**

"Katara, you are bleeding and I know its below the waist, will you tell me or should I find out myself" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Katara was shell shocked. Her mouth opened, yet no words came out. She opened it again, not finding the right words she shut her mouth once more. She knew she had officially imitated a fish out of water.

"Katara..."

Katara shook her head wildly. "NO! I am not telling you! I don't need to tell you anything!"

She didn't know why she didn't tell him. It would have been so much simpler. She would tell him it was her menstrual cycle and then he would go red in the face, say he was sorry and run away like an embarrassed school girl. But NO – Katara choose to make him angry and dig her hole a little deeper.

Zuko's golden orbs had turned a darker shade, almost as if it were glazed over. Was it anger? No. Katara gasped, it was lust.

Zuko, who was standing over Katara, pounced on top of her, entrapping her under him. He held both her hands on top of her head with one of his hands.

**Such small hands, such delicate hands...**

_MINE!_

He put his left knee between her legs and his right leg over her left, so she wasn't able to try to harm him in anyway. He leaned down close to Katara's ear and whispered.

"You do tell me everything Katara," Katara was struggling now, trying her hardest to escape his grasp "because of one very simple reason. Do you know the reason Katara?" Zuko lightly bit on her earlobe, sucking it, licking it, waiting for the moan of pleasure to escape Katara's luscious lips.

"Ohh..." And when finally a light moan was heard, Zuko stopped and whispered.

"The reason is Katara, that you are **mine**. You are my woman. **Mine and mine alone.** Is that –" Zuko tugged at her earlobe, a moan erupted out of Katara's mouth " – understood"

Katara couldn't think, wouldn't think, it seemed she had lost the capability to think the minute Zuko had started mistreating her earlobe.

Katara moaned. Just thinking about it had pleasearable shivers coursing through her body. She had completely forgotten what they were talking about, but she knew that all she wanted at that moment was to feel Zuko's lips on hers.

"Zuko.." she whispered his name in agony. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, she was aching to feel his warm lips.

"Zuko..." she called to him again, this time eliciting a growl from within Zuko's chest. He moved down her jaw line, licking, kissing, sucking, nibbling. Katara couldn't take it anymore, she could feel herself getting wet with arousal.

"Zuko!" She screamed out his name in ecstasy, as he kept assaulting her neck with his lips and his tongue. Katara knew if this kept going on she would lose all control of her conscious mind, but she so badly wanted to taste his lips on hers. After what seemed like forever to Katara, Zuko stopped his mistreating of her neck to look into her blue orbs with his glazed over golden orbs. Zuko noticed Katara's eyes stray south, towards his lips.

_She wants to kiss me... _Zuko couldn't believe it.

**Do it! Do it before she begins to realize what's happening! **Zuko was confused

_What's happe- _then it hit him like a storm _– HER BLEEDING!_

**Ah for fuck's sake! You could be kissing her right now and you're worried about some girly problem! **

_Wait what girly problem? _Zuko could feel Zurel sighing.

**Out of all I said you pick up girly problems? What am I going to do with you...**

_Girly Pro-_

**Problems, yes I know. My goodness how do you not know. I thought you had a sister! I knew the minute I realized she was bleeding from waist down...**

_Zurel.._

**Right the bleeding, well she is bleeding because of her menstrual cycle. **

_Menstrual cycle? _

**Wha- YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! The once a month thing girls, women go through! To prove they are fertile!**

By now Zuko's face was as red as a ripe tomato.

_I..k-kn-knew t-that! _

**Sure you did Mr. know-it-all. **Zuko didn't miss the sarcasm dripping statement.

By now Katara was slowly realizing where she was, what she was doing and exactly who she was doing the what with! Zuko's face, Katara noticed, seemed to have a far away look to it.

Must be speaking to Zurel Katara thought, checking her mind barriers in the process since it had come undone when Zuko was... Katara's face turned red just thinking about it. She had wanted to kiss Zuko! Her! Kiss the fire nation prince! Her most hated enemy! It almost seemed preposterous!

**Was your enemy my dearest...**

ZUREL! How did you get in my head! I swear I just fixed my barriers! 

**Ah darling well it seems you lust filled brain –**

MY BRAIN IS NOT LUST FILLED! 

**_-_just couldn't stop this one very persistent dragon. **

Is Zuko als – 

**Oh no honey... **Ew. Katara did not like being called honey.

**... can't you see he is embarrassed beyond his wildest imagination! **

What? Katara quickly looked up towards Zuko's face. She noticed his eyes were downcast and his face seemed as if it were on fire.

"Zuko" Katara called out to him, he genuinely looked embarrassed. Katara let a small smile slip onto her face; he must have realized the reason for her bleeding. Katara let a small giggle escape her lips, capturing Zuko's attention in the process.

"Katara I'm so sorry, if I had known what actually..." Zuko's face turned red "...caused the bleeding I would have never done any of those things! I am so sorry I wish I could take it back! I am so sorry. I don't know what happe- Katara?" Katara couldn't help it, she just burst out laughing. She found the whole situation funny, her still being trapped underneath Zuko and him trying to apologize for what he had done. Tears had slipped out of Katara's eyes at the intense laughter session she had just gone through. Zuko just kept staring at her, the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones still bright red from his embarrassment. A small grin crept onto Zuko's face and before Katara could register what was happening Zuko kissed her.

It was just a simple kiss on the lips, nothing elaborate but just the simple feel of Zuko's lips on hers sent shivers down her whole body. Katara's eyes were wide open; she was so shocked she didn't know what to do. She just stared up at Zuko's face, now clear of any embarrassment. His face now held a smirk of utter accomplishment.

Katara's face wrinkled at the nose as her eyebrows came together in the middle, there was one thing Katara didn't like and that was being outsmarted by somebody else, anybody else. So Katara did the one thing Zuko wasn't expecting – she kissed him. She arched her back up towards him carrying her head up in the process and just slammed one onto his smirking lips.

* * *

**Ok there you have it. The long awaited chapter. I am once again sorry for the late update but I have been terribly busy and to tell you the truth this wasn't really how I wanted to end this chapter I have MUCH MORE written but I thought what better way to end a chapter but a kiss ;P **

**So hope you enjoyed and DONT FORGET REVIEW! PLEASE! They keep me going! :D **

**mixedfic **


	10. Love?

**PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I AM SOO SORRY! The month of July is always busy for me, I tried updating it early but it just didn't happen. I am tremendously SORRY! I will try to update the next chapter ASAP, but I am not making any set promises but it might be out by next sunday. Keep your fingers crossed - if I still have readers who want to read this story. But for those who are still with me please do enjoy the new chapter. I put a little sneek peak for the next chapter, maybe that'll motivate me to finish the next chapter sooner :) SO please do enjoy this chapter. BUT BEFORE I FORGET! I did a very bad thing last chapter, I didn't thank all the reviewers for motivating me and telling me how much they love and appreciate this story. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot for me. Thanks. **

* * *

**The Burning Desire**

Chapter 10

"Neh Sokka, don't you think Katara has been gone for a very long time...its getting dark and I think I bett-"

"Aang, I'm sure she is fine and I for one can guarantee you that Zuko is with her right now" Sokka tried reassuring Aang, hoping to have succeeded but...

"I know, but don't you still find it odd that she hasn't returned even with Zuko with her! What if they got into some sort of trouble?! What if they need our help and we're here! What if-"

"What if, what if, relax Aang!" Sokka turned around from the fire and faced the young boy, who seemed to be franticly worrying over nothing. Sokka slowly got off the ground he was sitting on, dusting off the dust that clung onto his clothes, turned once to check on his rabbit roasting, seeing it was fine turned back around and started walking towards Aang. Aang had turned back to staring into the dark forest, Sokka sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and slowly approached Aang. Putting a hand onto his shoulder and giving a slight squeeze Sokka tried reassuring Aang once more.

"How about this, we'll give them till the rabbit's are done roasting and if they are not back by then we'll go personally to search for them ok?" Sokka smiled, hoping to have helped Aang relax his nerves.

Aang looked up at Sokka's smiling face, and back towards the darkened forest ahead of him. "You know what, sure. I think I can agree to that." With a last longing look into the forest, Aang turned himself around and started to walk back towards camp.

"That's the spirit! Now let's see if the rabbits have roasted! Wouldn't want to eat them raw now would we..." with a laugh escaping his mouth, Sokka walked back to check on his roasting rabbits, unknowingly leaving Aang behind, who seemed to have slowed down his pace. Aang was staring at the dirt ground before him, his face held an unforeseen emotion – anger.

_'Why?' _Aang questioned himself _'Why am I feeling angry?!' _Aang's gaze slowly travelled back towards the dark forest, where both Katara and Zuko had wandered off into. Aang didn't know what it was, but it almost seemed that he didn't like the fact that Zuko was with Katara. Aang grabbed his head with both his hands and shook it, grouching down onto the ground in the process.

_'What am I thinking!? Why would I be angry at that! Zuko is a great fire bender and Katara is an amazing water bender. So why am I angry!' _Aang couldn't explain this unwanted emotion that was slowly crawling into his mind; it didn't make sense to him. Aang knew very well that Zuko and Katara were great fighters, and if any danger were to come their way Zuko would protect Katara.

_'That's it...' _Aang quickly got up from his grouching position on the ground and suddenly started running towards the direction Katara had taken.

"AANG! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!? AANG!" Aang didn't want to hear Sokka, he didn't want him to stop from what he was going to do. He needed to get Katara back; he knew now why he was angry. He knew he wasn't angry at himself, he knew he wasn't angry at Katara and he surprisingly wasn't angry at Zuko. It seemed the 'situation' is what angered him the most. Aang just couldn't handle Katara being alone with Zuko, no matter how much he trusted him. Aang didn't like the fact that it was Zuko beside Katara and not him. He had noticed the slight 'purr' Zuko had let out when Katara had touched him in his dragon form. Just then something within Aang had been triggered, something that had set a dark frown onto his face when he had seen that happen. And Aang knew if he didn't stop this dark emotion from flowing any deeper than it already had gone, he knew he would never be able to swim back up from within it. So he ran and ran, screaming out Katara's name, searching for her. But unknowingly to Aang, what he was dreading had already started occurring, Katara had already started falling.

-x-

Katara's face was marred with a large smile, she had just out smarted Zuko and Zurel. She felt so great that she didn't even realize that Zuko still held her arms above her head and that he was practically lying on top of her, leaving her still entrapped in his grasp.

"Take that! Now what are you gonna do! huh!?" Katara was so pumped up with delight that she didn't realize that probably what she was saying was making not one ounce of sense to Zuko. Zuko's face, on the other hand, held a look of utter surprise. He couldn't believe that Katara had kissed him, on her OWN account! When he had kissed Katara he had been sure that she would have trashed around in his grasp, asked to be let go, called him various 'colourful' names but being kissed by her was not on his list. He didn't know what to do, grin like an idiot, or kiss her back.

**Kissing her back is a very formidable option **

_Zurel...she kissed me. She kissed..ME! _

**Oh my, aren't we getting excited... **

By now Katara had been smiling for around 3 to 4 minutes without any sort of response from Zuko, and it was starting to feel awkward. So awkward that Katara had suddenly realized exactly where and what position she was in. Her face suddenly glowed with her blood rushing to her face in... What? Was it embarrassment? Or was it something else? Katara shook her head vigorously, trying to clear her mind of irrelevant thoughts and concentrating on getting out of Zuko's grasp.

Katara starred straight up at Zuko's face, hoping her face wasn't as red as she felt it was. The burning sensation on her cheeks was so strong she wondered if she were to touch her own face would her hand slightly burn. Zuko's face, Katara noticed, had a faraway look to them. It seemed he had that look whenever he was speaking with Zurel. Katara knew better than to interrupt, cause nothing ever good comes from interrupting a conversation between Zuko and Zurel. Katara blush intensified, if that were even possible, remembering the kiss he had given her and the one she had given him back.

You stupid, stupid girl! How could you kiss him back! Me and my stupid pri-

**Now, now darling let's not hurt your pride**

ZUREL! How did you get into my hea-

**Must we go through this again? The same way I did just a few minutes ago my dearest. Through your lu-**

"MY MIND IS NOT LUST FILLED!" The sudden outburst from Katara had snapped Zuko out of his trance.

"Wha-" before Zuko could say anything, Katara started to struggle in his grasp.

"LET ME GO! UNHAND ME!" she was screaming on top of her lungs. Zuko knew that any minute now, Sokka or Aang were going to pop out of the bushes and see this scene and then castrate him. So before any of that could occur Zuko quickly got off Katara.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" It seemed Katara had closed her eyes when she had initiated her struggle against Zuko and it seemed as if she had not realized that Zuko had already let her go. A small smile graced Zuko's features, his golden eyes shining under the moon light. This scene before him was entertaining beyond a doubt but Zuko knew that leaving his mate like this would do nothing to help him gain her trust. So he did what a gentleman would do, he coughed. It seemed to have worked because the next second Katara's brown eyes were wide open and she was up on her feet in an instance.

Katara's cheeks were burning with embarrassment. How could she have not felt him move?! Katara was staring at the ground, her hands behind her back twiddling with her thumbs. Katara knew, for sure, that Zuko had a humongous smirk on his face.

Probably having a laugh with Zurel right now... Katara didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of them laughing at her.

OF COURSE I DON'T! They are making fun of me! Oh I outta..

_What are you going to do Katara? _Katara's eyes snapped up from looking at the boring dirt ground to straight into Zuko's golden orbs.

Big mistake.

His eyes seemed to suck Katara in. Almost as if he had cast some sort of spell. Had he cast some sort of spell? He is a dragon, but can they cast spells? She didn't know. But whatever this was, it was enchanting. How had she not noticed his beautiful eyes before?

Probably because he is your ENEMY! and just like that she snapped out of what ever trance she had fallen under. Right, how could Katara have forgotten that he was her enemy, he had just joined their group, he could not be trusted so easily. Katara shook her head, looked up back towards Zuko, frowned and turned around to walk away when all of a sudden she was pulled back by her right arm.

"Wha-" and just like that she was back in Zuko's grasp. Her back against his chest, holding her tightly with his right arm wrapped over her shoulders and his left holding her at the waist. Just when Katara was going to scream at Zuko and tell him to let her go, Zuko did the most unexpected thing.

He placed his forehead against Katara's right shoulder, and hugged her even tighter.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

Sorry? Why? Katara didn't even have to voice out her thoughts before Zuko answered her question.

"Because you're angry, and I don't know why but if its something I did, I'm sorry." Katara's eyes widened. "You can feel my emotions?" A slight nod of Zuko's head against her shoulder answered her question.

"Zuko..." Zuko tightened his arms around Katara even more, almost as if he was afraid something would happen if he let her go. When she had turned away from him, and all he could feel was anger coursing through her, Zuko didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could do at that time. He pulled her back, against him and held her tight. He didn't know why she was angry but he didn't want her angry at him, not if he didn't know the reason. He didn't think this action would jeoparidize whatever he had so far built with Katara, so he held her a little longer.

"Zuko listen to me," Zuko raised his head away from Katara's shoulder, placing his chin on it instead "I am not angry at you. Ok. I am angry at myself."

Katara kept her hands on her sides, her eyes staring straight before her into the dark jumble of trees. Zuko didn't know why she was angry at herself, but he didn't like it. She was blaming herself and whatever reason it was, was causing her great distress. A frown marred Zuko's face, just when he was about to ask her what was causing her such distress and anger Katara answered for herself.

"I know you want to know why I'm angry but," Katara's brown orbs suddenly went downcast. Embarrassment started to course through Zuko's mind.

**It seems telling us why she is mad at herself is getting her blood rushed up towards her face. **Zuko could almost picture the smirk that would have been on Zurel's face. But the fact that Katara was upset over herself hadn't slipped Zuko's mind. Zuko straightened up, removing his head off Katara's shoulder in the process, and with his arms, which were still around her; he slowly turned her around to face him.

Zuko was hesitant at first, not sure what the after effects of letting Katara's arms free would cause, but surprisingly she let him turn her around. With the turn accomplished Zuko removed his right hand from her arm and tucked it under her chin, lifting her head in the process.

When brown meet gold, Katara knew she couldn't hide anything from him. She didn't know why and she didn't understand why it was happening now. Was it the affect of the mating thing Zuko was talking about? Do all who are mates to a dragon quickly fall in love with them?

Love? Where did love enter the picture from? Am I in love? Can you be in love with someone you have hated till this moment? 

_Maybe it wasn't hate after all._

Zuko? 

_Yes Katara? _

Zurel? 

**Yes?**

Are you in love with me?

Katara met with a long pause. Feeling as though the answer to her question was no, Katara bought up her hands and put them on Zuko's, which was placed under her chin, about to remove it herself when suddenly Zuko took a step back. His hand falling back beside him. Katara's chest hurt. It almost felt like somebody had punched her really hard and she couldn't breathe. Should she have asked that question? Katara looked at Zuko, who stood before her his head downcast.

"Zuko you don-" Zuko put his hand up, stopping Katara from continuing on. Katara didn't know what to do. But the most important she didn't know why SHE was so affected by this awkward display from Zuko. Why did she care what Zuko felt for her? She didn't want to be anything to him anyway! She didn't want to be tied to someone because they had to. Why was she feeling as if someone had ripped her heart out when Zuko hadn't answered her question? Katara was confused, and this confusing was helping anything. Katara's head hurt.

The silence was long and painful. Katara was just about to turn around and walk away when Zuko spoke up.

"I've always loved you" Katara's gaze met Zuko's. His face held a genuine smile, his eyes glistening with love.

Zuko continued "Actually I don't think I ever hated you. To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting that question to be asked until much later. Not that I don't love you now! I know I love you! But I thought I might need you to fall in love with, well me. I know you probably asked that question out of curiosity and you just wanted to check whether it's me or the dragon who actually loves you. But I'm telling you the truth, I do love you. Heck we both love you! Zurel keeps screaming in my head to tell you that.

But that aside, truth be told I have had a crush on you for a long time. Of course I was never going to tell you about it for obvious reasons, but after Zurel came to me, I became the dragon then I knew. I knew for sure that you were for me, that I truly and faithfully will, always and forever only love you. I know it's probably too soon for you to answer that same question, but it is ok. I can wait. I mean I know it's a lot to take in and if it was me, heck I wouldn't believe me! So you don't have to answer me yet, but even if you still dou-" Zuko knew he was blabbering but he never expected **this **to happen.

Katara was kissing him. HIM! She had grabbed his head with both her hands and just slammed her lips onto his.

And that's exactly what Aang saw before him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What is Aang going to do?! Who knows... seriously who knows? I don't even know! Don't be afraid my readers, I'm just messin with ya! ;P So here is the sneak peek into next chapter...**

_"Father you summoned me?" It was Azula, leaning on one knee while the other supported her arms, her head downcast. The man before her sat on the thrown of the fire nation, the fire lord Ozai. His face hidden by shadows, yet the mere pressence of him demanded respect. _

_"Yes Azula I did. I have heard that you came across a dragon. Is it true?" Azula eyes snapped up to meet the man she knew as her father. Big mistake. _

_"Keep you gaze down girl! I am the Fire Lord!" and just as quick her eyes had met his figure, they were back down starring at the cold stone floor before her. _

_"I am terribly sorry fa- mi lord. It shall never happen again." _

_"Good, make sure that it doesn't. Now answer the question!" the fierce power of his voice send cold shivers down Azula's back. _

_"Yes mi lord. We did come across a dragon, he seems to be traveling with the Avatar. We are not certain as to who it is, and how it came into their possession. But I promise you mi lord when I find out how to kill it I will slay it with my own ha-"_

_"You will do no such thing" _

_"But mi lord, it is a dangerous animal! It could certainly cause a lot of damage within our forces and if it is not eliminated as soon as possible, this thing could make the Avatar stronger!" _

_"I don't like to repeat myself girl!" Azula's shoulder's slumped. Feeling defeated. The only person in the whole world who could make her feel worthless was her father and yet she worshiped him. The power this man held in his one hand was astonishing to say the least. This man was 'god' himself, and she wanted to be exactly like him. _

_"I understand mi lord" Suddenly there was nothing, it had gone quite. It seemed the Fire Lord was thinking, because he hadn't dismissed Azula yet and the first rule was to never leave or speak until told to by the fire lord when in his pressence. So Azula stayed there, unmoving. Suddenly there was a suffle of clothes, footsteps getting closer and there he was, the fire lord, off his thrown and standing right before Azula. She had yet to raise her head to him, she could see his dark shoes under the cermonial robes he wore. Azula waited. _

_"Azula, you may rise" Azula slowly got off the floor, her knee popping, her leg had fallen asleep, but she knew better than to show it. _

_"Follow me, I want you to meet someone..." with that said the Fire Lord started walking towards his study. Azula wanted to ask who they were about to meet, but she knew she couldn't speak until spoken to or allowed to speak, but her curiosity won this battle. _

_"Mi lord may I be allowed to speak?" _

_"You're already speaking, but go on" _

_"Who are we meeting?" _

_"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Well the person...no the **thing **we are about to meet is none other than your ..._

**AHHH! NOOO! that's proabably what you all are thinking... HAHA! you're going to have to wait to find out! Hope you enjoyed the sneak peek, it became longer than expected but hey its to keep you interested! Hope the ploy works. Anywho please do review! As you know reviews are everything for a writer, so please don't be hesitant and just leave a quick review. Even one word will do. Thanks and meet you all next week! **

**PS: GO CANADA! and GO INDIA! (Olympics reference)**


	11. The Something

**Ok so here is chapter 11, I know it's late but in other news there isn't much Zutara action in this one, but it does great to tell you what is to come next as the plot thickens. Anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews, but I do have a question, do you think I should change this story from 'T' to an 'M' story? Cause I thought kissing was teen not under the mature content. I'm not quite sure, cause I'm not sure if I am going to put any 'mature' scene in this.. yet. But if I do I will make sure to give a head's start to those people who don't like reading them or are uncomfortable reading them, then I will change the fic to an M for sure, but right now all I have is kissing, does that go under 'Mature'? Tell me what you think. Anyway here is the promised chapter, a little late but it's here! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

The minute Azula had set foot into the fire lords palace, she knew she was home. This is where she wanted to be after her father, the fire lord Ozai, passed on the throne to her. She would be the next fire lady of this nation. She knew it was bound to happen sooner than later, since she was the only heir of the Fire Lord, since he had exiled his only son, stripping him of his title as fire nation's prince and the first born.

As she walked down the long corridor that led to the throne room, were her father resided, not one person could look her in the eye. They were all bowed down, their heads facing the ground. A smirk graced Azula's face, she loved seeing people being subordinate to her, it made her feel powerful, invincible, it made her feel like a god. But she knew that the actual power, that god like power only exists in one person's hand and that is the fire lord. Pleasurable shivers ran down her arms, she couldn't wait to hold such power within her grasp. She hadn't realized, being so lost in her thoughts that she had reached the doors which led towards the throne room.

Two guards stood before the doors, wearing the traditional Fire nation armory suits, these guards stared her down. A scowl adorned her face, she didn't like being stared down on, a quick image of Katara staring her down came to mind. A growl, subconsciously, escaped her lips. Alerting the guards in the process, Azula noticed they had become stiff. She could see the guard on her left was flexing his hands; it seemed he thought there might be a requirement for fire bending. A smirk graced her face, good she needed a little fight to clear out her head, that image of the measly water bender was starting to get on her nerves and what better way to relax one's nerves but through a fight.

Azula spared a glance at the guard, urging him, challenging him to continue, to attack her. But nothing happened, all the guard did was take a step back, bow his head and open the doors to the throne room. Azula's slight smirk, feel off her face, turning into a frown. She unclenched her fists and walked into the throne room, but not before uttering a quick 'coward' towards the guard who refused to fight her. As the throne door's closed behind her Azula felt cool shiver run up her spine, it happened every time she entered her father's throne room. It was almost as if something within her was warning her, making her fear the occupant of the room. It felt ridiculous to her to be afraid of her own father, but she knew that when sitting on top of the throne he was not her father but Fire Lord Ozai and no one less.

Azula could see her father's dark silhouette sitting on the pedestal, as she got closer her gaze slipped down to stare at the marble floor beneath her feet. No one dared to keep their gaze up towards him, especially not in his throne room or the castle.

"Mi Lord" Azula made her presence known, leaning down on her right knee while using her left leg for support for her arms, making sure her head is kept downcast. She knew even though he was her father his mere presence demanded respect.

"Father you summoned me?"

"Yes Azula I did. I have heard that you came across a dragon. Is it true?" Azula eyes snapped up to meet the man she knew as her father. Big mistake.

"Keep you gaze down girl! I am the Fire Lord!" and just as quick her eyes had met his figure, they were back down starring at the cold stone floor before her.

"I am terribly sorry fa- mi lord. It shall never happen again."

"Good, make sure that it doesn't. Now answer the question!" the fierce power of his voice send cold shivers down Azula's back.

"Yes mi lord. We did come across a dragon; he seems to be traveling with the Avatar. We are not certain as to who it is, and how it came into their possession. But I promise you mi lord when I find out how to kill it I will slay it with my own ha-"

"You will do no such thing"

"But mi lord, it is a dangerous animal! It could certainly cause a lot of damage within our forces and if it is not eliminated as soon as possible, this thing could make the Avatar stronger!"

"I don't like to repeat myself girl!" Azula's shoulders slumped. Feeling defeated. The only person in the whole world who could make her feel worthless was her father and yet she worshiped him. The power this man held in his one hand was astonishing to say the least. This man was 'god' himself, and she wanted to be exactly like him.

"I understand mi lord" Suddenly there was nothing, it had gone quite. It seemed the Fire Lord was thinking, because he hadn't dismissed Azula yet and the first rule was to never leave or speak until told to by the fire lord when in his presence. So Azula stayed there, unmoving. Suddenly there was a shuffle of clothes, footsteps getting closer and there he was, the fire lord, off his thrown and standing right before Azula. She had yet to raise her head to him; she could see his dark shoes under the ceremonial robes he wore. Azula waited.

"Azula, you may rise" Azula slowly got off the floor, her knee popping, her leg had fallen asleep, but she knew better than to show it.

"Follow me, I want you to meet someone..." with that said the Fire Lord started walking towards his study. Azula wanted to ask who they were about to meet, but she knew she couldn't speak until spoken to or allowed to speak, but her curiosity won this battle.

"Mi lord may I be allowed to speak?"

"You're already speaking, but go on"

"Who are we meeting?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Well the person...no the **thing **we are about to meet is none other than your ... well I don't think I want to ruin your surprise" a dark chuckle escaped her father's lips when he finished saying that sentence.

Her father was acting as if this 'thing' that he was about to show her was something or someone she knew personally. Curiosity was licking at the walls of Azula's mind. She had never really liked surprises, they were something she couldn't comprehend. She hated not being able to know something that other people knew about. It made her feel lower than everyone else, she hated that feeling.

They had just entered Ozai's study, Azula's eyes observed her father's study. She had never entered it until now, her father had never allowed entrance into his study, not until now that is. Azula's eyes scanned the room, taking in the high ceiling, the lush carpet that lay underneath her feet and the humongous desk that lay at the end of the room, cluttered with papers and books. Behind the desk lay a grand book case, it seemed to have engulfed the whole wall behind the desk. Azula had always believed something great, something secretive, and something mind blowing was in this room, which is why her father never let her or Zuko into the room. But by the looks of it, it was almost as if there was nothing here, it looked almost too plain for an office.

Because of her constant vigilance of the room, Azula had missed her father pull his chair behind, revealing a secret passage way lying underneath the desk.

"Azula"

"Yes Mi Lord?"

"Come" was all he said before he vanished behind his desk. Azula was shocked at first, but as she got closer to the desk she noticed the entrance way that lay underneath her father's desk.

"A secret room, how interesting" with that said Azula followed her father down into the unknown; wanting to know who was the person her father was so intent on her meeting.

It seemed they had entered yet another hallway, a narrower one this time. Azula hated feeling cluster phobic; she kept her gaze on her father's figure as it walked on in the never ending corridor. At last, what seemed like ages to Azula, they had reached a door where her father had stopped. The door was a weird sort of door; it didn't seem to be made of normal wood, or even metal. It seemed this door was made to lock something dangerous, very dangerous inside forever. Azula quickly spared a glance at her father; he seemed to be staring at something within the room. Azula let a gasp of surprise escape her lips, she hadn't noticed that tiny cut in the door, it was almost invincible. Azula noticed that her father was talking to someone on the other side. His face held an evil glint to it, almost as if he were enjoying the immense torture this prisoner was going through.

Azula let a smirk grace her face, now she knew where she got the trait from, it was an immense enjoyment to watch people suffer and knowing that it's because of your doing.

Azula's train of thought was interrupted by her father's high toned voice.

"... I would like you to meet someone, someone you haven't met in a long time."

".. who.?'' it was a woman's voice. Soft, broken, almost as if she had been without water for a long time.

Her father turned away from the small window and faced her, calling her forward.

"Look, see the monster that has been locked away because of its cruel crimes" and Azula's eyes widened with what she, no, who she saw was within the cell. The figure was huddled in the center of the cell, wearing a red coloured rag over her body, her dark hair overgrown highlighted with hints of grey but it were her eyes that took Azula's breath away.

Her mother's eyes.

"Mother?..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I swear I think everyone knew that one was coming! Anywho PLEASE REVIEW! I know the chapter is short but I wanted to get something out there for my loyal readers! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 **

**Well in other news, next chapter would you like Zutara action with a little bit of Aang in it or would you like to know what Ozai is planing with showing Azula that her mother is alive? Tell me when you review :) **

**PS: I am writing a one-shot Dramione story and I need a beta, anybody wanna volunteer? **

**REVIEW! **


	12. Emotionally Compromised

**Please go ahead and kill me, but all I have to say in my defense is that last year of undergrad is tough, and it really does take up all your time. I just recently finished my exams and I thought I would whip something up for you, so here is Chapter 12 of Burning desire. In other news - the story line has been established and I already have the next chapter written so next week updated for sure! :D **

* * *

**A Burning Desire **

**Chapter 12 **

"Mother?"

Just that one word felt foreign to her. How long had it been since Azula had called out to her mother? She didn't even remember how long it had been since she had even called the Fire Lord father. It almost seemed surreal. Azula wanted to touch her mother to make sure. She looked so different, her frame looked frail, almost as if she hadn't been given to eat in a long time. Her face had shrunk into her cheekbones, her hair longer than ever but dry, frail, lifeless because of the lack of care. She looked everything like she did before she left but nothing like Azula wanted to see her mother in.

"Surprised?" Her father's voice echoed from behind her, breaking her away from her thoughts. Azula quickly turned away from the door to look up behind her towards her father, her eyes swimming with confusion.

"Why...?" Azula couldn't even form more than the simple 'why'. She wanted to know so much more, but all she could think at that time was why was her mother down here in this hell hole? Was she in this cell this whole time? Azula's eyes widened, was there some dangerous reason behind why her mother was in the cell? Did it have something to do with mother finding out about father's plans about being fire lord? So many questions were floating in the alcove of her mind, but all she could muster was a measly 'why'.

An ugly smirk had formed onto the Fire Lord's face, Azula didn't like this look on her father. Because she knew what was to come after this smirk, she did it herself. With that smirk came an even uglier story behind it. Azula turned her back towards her father, facing within the cell again, watching as her mother pushed herself against the wall, trying to stand up. Azula let a small smile grace her lips, momentarily forgetting that her mother was locked in a cell and that it was her father, the man she idolised, fault. She knew her mother was watching her, for the very first time her mother was watching only her, using her as her inspiration to stand, to walk, to live. Azula grabbed onto the bar's attached to the cell door window.

"Come mother, come to me" Azula called out. Giving her mother the strength she needed to walk, to feel alive again.

Her mother, pushed herself off the wall, hoping to be able to atleast use the little strength she had left in her arms to propel herself far enough to grab hold if the door. But she misjudged, as her legs were too weak to hold her up and her arms didn't have enough strength to push her far enough, she fell. Her face met the hard stone floor and Azula cried out in anguish.

Azula whipped her head back towards her father, her eyes fresh with tears but filled with new found hatred for the man she idolised.

"Open the cell door."

"No" Just a quick no. That was all it took for Azula to realize just how powerless her father could make someone feel. But she wasn't going to give up, it was not just anybody who was behind the cell door, it was her mother. The woman who her father made her believe left her because she didn't love Azula.

Azula pushed herself off the cell door, but not before making sure her mother was ok. When she saw that her mother was able to move and had not hurt her self too severely, she turned around to confront the fire lord.

"Why did you show me this...**father**" Azula questioned, calling the fire lord father with hate being laced onto each letter of the word.

The fire lord sucked in a large breath, not being used to being called father for a very long time, Azula smirked glad to have made him uncomfortable. Her father cleared his throat, his face once again holding the ugly smirk which came with an uglier truth.

"Your **mother** is the one who killed your grandfather." Azula's eyes widened with disbelieve. No, her mother wasn't capable of killing. Especially the man who doted on her from what Azula could remember. Azula glared at her father "you're lying" she challenged him.

Ozai couldn't believe his ears. His prodigy was doubting him! He groaned, maybe she wasn't ready to meet her mother yet, not when she held such emotional attachment. He had misjudged his daughter. She was not ready for the task he had planned. Especially not now, when she was doubting him.

The fire lord quickly turned himself around, walking back up towards his study.

"Where are you going?!" Azula screamed out. She didn't get the answer she was waiting for, and she knew her father was lying about her mother, otherwise he would have threatened her by know, making sure she believed. She was expecting him to turn around and confront her, but he kept walking down the corridor, leaving Azula in the dark.

"FATHER!" that stopped him. Azula was angry, not only at her father but at herself. Even though she had called him out with such rage, she knew she was no match for him, not by herself anyway. Then it hit her.

Azula quickly assessed the situation, her father was much more powerful, and if she took him on in a fight, she would surely die a painful death. But he wasn't indestructible, he could be beaten but not alone. Azula knew who she needed and the only way to get to that person was to leave here alive. So she did what she does best, acting.

Suddenly Azula was kneeling, her head hanging low because the hate for her father was still evident in her eyes and if she wanted to fool her father she needed to keep her emotions at bay.

"Forgive me my lord, as it seems I had become emotionally compromised" Azula hoped this worked, because she knew if it didn't she was dead for sure and her mother would stay in this underground hell till the day she died.

She knew this was risky, her father wasn't a fool. Azula knew he would never trust her fully but she also knew he had no other heir since Zuko was exiled with Iroh.

Azula kept her eyes towards the dirt floor, and heard the fire lords footsteps as they got closer. Soon Azula could see his dark coloured boots, he stood there infront of her for what seemed like hours to her, making sure not once to raise her head. She knew he was testing her, checking to make sure that she really was telling the truth. Her neck was starting to hurt and her left leg was asleep, but she knew now that whatever her father had planned for her she needed to know, in order to make the connection. Azula frowned, why was her dad showing her mother to her now? After so many years of hiding her, why show her to Azula now? But Azula didn't have to wait long as her father prompted her to get up and follow him back to his study.

_'Here we go...'_

**-x- **

Zuko was flabbergasted, he had no idea what to do.

**Kiss her back! Don't just stand there! **

_Zurel could you keep your comments to yourself, just for 5 minutes please. _

Suddenly it was quite, almost as if Zurel had walked out of his mind. So Zuko kissed Katara back. He touched her bottom lip with his tongue, pushing against it, asking for entrance. Katara felt her whole body shudder with pleasure, she slowly opened her mouth, allowing entrance to Zuko and immediately moaned with pleasure as his tongue fought for dominance.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her flush against his chest. She tasted heavenly to him, and he couldn't have enough of her.

Katara moaned as he pulled her closer to him, her breasts pushing against his chest. She moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Slightly tugging on them, making Zuko moan.

Both of them didn't want to stop, but breathing is an important aspect of life and they both needed a batch of fresh air, so they separated. Zuko leaned his forehead onto Katara's as they looked into each other's eyes, their breath mingling together. Their chests were rising and falling at a fast rate, it seemed both had not wanted to end the kiss and went on as long as their lungs allowed them too.

Katara closed her eyes, trying to control her rapid breathing and her fast beating heart. A small smile graced her lips, Zuko loved her. It wasn't the dragon that was controlling his emotions, they were true feelings. Katara blushed suddenly remembering the kiss she had initiated.

When did I become so bold? 

_The minute you decided that I loved you. _

Katara raised her eyes to look at Zuko, noticing the slight smirk that was evident on his lips, lips she had just kissed.

**Would you like to kiss them again, cause I believe it is my turn. **

Zurel! 

**Yes darling? **

I was wondering where you went, I was starting to worry that maybe you had vanished 

**Oh darling, how could I ever leave you, especially after that delightful kiss. **Katara blushed, averting her eyes away from Zuko's. **Now I was just doing what Zuko told me to do, give him 5 minutes of clear mind time. But now I believe is my turn so Zuko if you wouldn't mind. **

_I do mind but... since she is yours as much as she is mine so go ahead._

With that said Zuko closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were the same colour with a slight tint red in the irises.

"Zurel.."

"Nice to meet you in person princess, and in such a promising position" Zurel smirked, they were still in an intimate embrace. Katara blushed deep red, she was sure her face resembled a tomato by now for sure. Katara didn't know what to say or what to do for the matter, it seemed the little courage she had found was lost. She put her hands onto Zuk- or Zurel's chest, she could feel his heart beating. Katara gasped, "Why is your heart beating so fast?"

Zurel chuckled, "Don't let my smile fool you love, I am a nervous wreck inside, it is my first time kissing you, you know."

Katara's eyes widened, and suddenly a smirk took its place on her lips.

"Oh is it now, well then I'll just have to make it your worth while." Katara said in a seductive whisper. Zurel could feel his whole body shiver in pleasure as Katara caressed his chest with her hands.

Zurel purred as Katara's hands travelled up towards his face, outlining his every feature with her fingertips. Starting with his closed eyes, to his cheekbones, to his ears, then his nose and finally his lips. Suddenly her fingers vanished from his lips, Zurel moaned in protest, his eyes still shut closed until he felt moist lips against his own.

It was a simple lips on lips, but the fireworks that went on within Zurel where tremendous. Every fibre of his being was purring with excitement.

Zurel wanted more, much more, but he knew he must be contend with what he receives. Katara may have some sort of attraction towards Zuko, but Zurel knew, he was someone completely different and Katara was still starting to get to know him. So he knew just how important taking things slow was, and that is exactly what he was going to do.

When they finally broke apart, Zurel growled in protest, but let Katara pull away nontheless.

"Why so soon sweetheart? I was just enjoying that..." Zurel commented with a slight smirk on his face.

"Zurel..." Katara warned in a playful tone. Warning Zurel, if he wanted any future kisses from her, he better just shut it.

"All right darling! I get the message. But seriously you are such a tease" Zurel whispered as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Well love, that's all you are going to see of me tonight, unless of course you request for me personaly of course" Zurel winked. Katara smiled and lightly punched him on his chest.

"All right darling! No need to get physically abusive... " with that said Zurel closed his eyes and let Zuko take over his body once again. That's when they heard the rustling in the bushes, Zuko immediately let Katara go from his embrace, pushed her behind him and faced the area he heard the noise from.

He could see a figure within the forest, Zuko growled warning off anyone who wished to harm his mate.

Suddenly the figure stepped out of the shadows of the forest showing themselves to Zuko and Katara.

Katara gasped and Zuko frowned

"What are you doing her Azula?"

Azula chuckled, "Stupid question brother, but then again you always were the stupid one."

Zuko was growing impatient and it seemed even Katara couldn't handle the presence of Azula without knowing why she was here.

Zuko growled in warning, "Just cut to the chase Azula. Why are you here!?"

Suddenly the atmosphere got thick with tension and Azula's traditional smirk vanished and in its place was a face full of stress.

"Zuko I found mother...

**-x-**

**Ok so yeah there you have it! Review, cause it keeps me going! :) **

Sneak peek of next chapter**  
**

_Aang was hurt, it didn't matter whether he died right this instant. The simple matter of the fact was that Katara had chosen Zuko, their enemy, over himself, her friend. _

_Aang felt like killing Zuko, but he knew he couldn't. He had hoped that the interaction he had witnessed between Katara and dragon Zuko was just that, a simple interaction. But now he knew better, so much better..._

_..._

_"YOU ARE LYING AZULA!" Zuko couldn't control his anger. How dare she bring up the only person who truly cared for him as a child, who had clearly died and tell him she is alive! This had to be Azula's new trick to lure him and the Avatar and kill them both. _

_As if Azula read his mind, she replied "No Zuko, she is alive. I saw her with my very own eyes!" _

**Well there you have sneak peek :) hopefully enough to bring you all back for next weeks chapter. It's almost done folks - practically only 4 to 5 more chaps :D **

**Review! **

**Mixedfic (peace) **


	13. Trust?

**Yes there is an UPDATE! Ok Yes I know this is a short chapter, but the next chapter is going to reveal a lot and there is going to be some intense moments so look forward to that. :) for now read and review. **

**Chapter 13**

_"Zuko I found mother..." _

That simple statement made Zuko want to run away and find his mother. The mother that had left him in the hands of not a father, but a monster. He had so many questions for her, why she left him? why did she not take him with her? His mind was just filled with why?

He looked at his sister intently, how could he believe her, after everything she had put him through. He narrowed his golden eyes, glaring, "Why should I trust **you**..?"

Azula knew this was coming. She sighed, he was right why should he trust her. He had no reason to. Being his sister, she had not once done anything that a sister is suppose to do for her brother, but right now the past wasn't important and Azula knew that is exactly what was stopping Zuko from believing her.

"Listen to me Zuko, I am not lying mother really is alive." Azula tried being as calm as possible, because she knew her brother would be the one that would not have his emotions undercontrol.

And was she right, "You are LYING!" Zuko was panting, his eyes glowing a bright gold. Katara noticed his eyes turning and gasped.

Zuko.. she called out to him. It seemed he hadn't heard her within his mind so she raised her arm and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. That seemed to get his attention, though he physically didn't turn his head around and acknowledged her, Katara could feel him calm down as he spoke within her mind.

_Katara?_

Good, now I need you to calm down and think for a moment Zuko snapped his gaze away from his sister to look at Katara with disbelief.

"You can't be serious! I am not going to believe the only woman who has ruined everything for me! Not the one who is known for LYING!"

Azula flinched as he made her out to be a liar and a cheat and she knew she couldn't say anything against it, because as unfortunate as it was it was all true.

Maybe coming to her brother wasn't the best of ideas, maybe she should have done something to gain their trust. Her brother sure had done something to gain the Avatar's trust.

Azula shifted her gaze from Zuko's fuming face to look at the water bender. By the looks of it Katara hadn't said anything to Zuko, yet he made it seem like Katara might have said something to him about Azula and hence his reaction, but that was absurd, unless of course they were talking within their minds.

Azula shook her head, clearing away stupid thoughts of being able to read one anothers minds.

It seemed that Zuko's outburst was not what Katara was expecting as she removed her hand from behind his back and stood rigid, facing Zuko.

"Zuko, I don't know the full story about you, your sister and your mother, but I do know one thing, ' . ." It was almost as if she were speaking to a young child, but the state that Zuko was in, it fit the situation.

It took a while but it seemed Zuko got the message, his face transforming from anger to more calmer look, and his eyes going to back to their original colour of bright gold.

Azula seemed to notice her brother calming down and took this as her queue to step forward and once again try to convince her brother she was speaking the truth.

"Zuk-"

"Wait" it was Katara who spoke. Now Azula wasn't one to be told when and what to speak, but she knew how important it was to gain their trust hence she held her tongue.

Katara's eyes widened a bit, before she frowned and looked at Azula quizzically. Katara was sure Azula would have lashed out at her for telling her to wait. Maybe Azula was telling the truth.

Katara turned back towards Zuko, "Now listen to me Zuko, you have to listen to your sister first. No matter what her past says about her, you have to listen because it's not just anybody, its your mother."

**She is right you know **

_Zurel? _

**I'll be able to meet my mother again, just like you. **

Zuko could hear the sadness and the slight excitement at the possibility of seeing their mother again.

_But, its Azula! She is known to lie, she will do anything to achieve whatever she has been sent to-_

**STOP! Just stop please. **

_Zurel, try to understand. I have known her my whole life! She is a conniving bitch! _

**Understandable but do you not want to know what she knows about mother. Tell me it isn't itching away at you to know what Azula knows. Tell me you don't want to believe her right now and just go find your mom! **All Zurel received was silence in response.

**See, even you, yourself, want to know. **

So why not hear her out  Katara interrupted.

Zuko looked at Katara and glanced up towards Azula standing a few feet away, when he realized she had come alone and Mai and Ty Lee were nowhere to be seen.

Zuko frowned, his first thought always looking for suspicious activities.

_Zurel.._

**Yes? **

_Can you lend me your dragon hearing and vision, I want the check whether Azula is alone. _

**Gladly **

Zuko thanked Zurel and he looked around with his heightened sense of sight and hearing. He looked around Azula, noticing nothing he squinted, extending his vision to look deeper into the dense forest when suddenly he heard a sudden snap of a twig.

Turning his head quickly to the left, completely away from where Azula was standing, he intensified his gaze and noticed a small form. It was human, that much Zuko could tell, but who it was, was an entire different story.

_Katara?_

Zuko? Is everything alright? 

_There is someone within the woods behind Azula. I can't tell who it is. Don't look alarmed, if it is someone who is connected with Azula then she is going to realize that we know. _

Got it. 

Making sure that Katara understood the importance of not giving out that they knew someone was in the woods hiding, Zuko moved Katara away from him as he stepped forward.

"I'm listening..." is all Zuko said, looking at his sister. He noticed his sister's shoulders suddenly slump, as if some immense pressure had been lifted off her shoulders.

Azula looked up towards her brother, "May I?", asking if she could step closer. Zuko nodded and Azula walked up towards her brother and the water bender, but stopping a few feet away from them.

Azula took a deep breath and began.

"Zuko mother is alive. I saw her with my very own eyes. She is being held prisoner by father," Azula noticed her brother's fists clench and his jaw tighten.

"he told me that mother is the one that killed grandfather. But of course I didn't believe him, mother was his favorite and she adored him just as much as he adored her. She had no reason to kill him an-"

"Is she ok?" if Azula wasn't standing close to Zuko she would have missed the whispered question. She stopped mid story, took a deep breath and contemplated lying to him. She knew if she told him just how bad their mother's condition was, he wouldn't stop at anything to get to her as soon as possible. But that wasn't going to work, she wasn't just anywhere, she was in the fire nation palace, not some measly prison.

"She's fine, she is being held in a cell, but she is fine." Zuko sighed with relief. Azula knew it wasn't right lying to her brother, especially when she needs for him to trust her, but she knew this was better than the truth, The truth wasn't going to save their mother.

Azula continued the story, "Instantly, the minute I saw mother, all logic left me. I started screaming at father, asking him why and telling him that he is lying. I know, not the best idea if I wanted to stay alive, so I quickly tried to amend the situation by apologizing. I had thought for sure that he was going to kill me right there and then, but instead he forgave me and told me to capture the dragon I had seen with the water bender."

"Katara"

"Huh?"

"Her name is Katara."

"Oh, yes sorry. The dragon that was with Katara." Azula said, a slight red pinching her cheeks.

"Azula," her brother called her "are you sure no one followed you, or is with you"

Azula shook her head, indicating a no. Suddenly Zuko took a deep breath and shouted.

"WHO EVER IS IN THE FOREST I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL SHOW YOURSELF!"

Expecting someone related to the fire nation to step out, seeing Aang was not what Katara and Zuko had expected.

"Aang? How long where you standing there for?" it was Katara who broke the weird silence that followed with Aang's sudden appearance.

Zuko could swear that the minute Katara had spoken, his eyes had glanced at him and given him a hard glare, but just as sudden it had come, it was gone.

"I heard everything.."

"Everything?!" Katara squeaked. Zuko didn't understand at first as to why Katara seemed nervous, but then he realized what they were doing before Azula arrived and suddenly his face was imitating a tomato.

"Yes, I came over to find you and Zuko, that's when I saw Azula and heard the issue with your mother."

Zuko and Katara both let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"And what do you think?" it was Azula who had spoken. She was facing Aang, looking him straight in the eye.

"I believe you, and I know exactly how to save your mother."

**-x**-

NEXT CHAPTER is going to INTENSE so look out :D - Don't forget to REVIEW! 3


	14. Acceptance

**Well here you have the next chapter of the segment :D - sorry its late my internet was busted and also my last semester at Uni has began! DUN DUN DUN! Well enough about me, enjoy the brand new addition to "The Burning Desire" **

**Chapter 14 - Acceptance**

The walk back to camp was awkward to say the least. Not only was Aang silent and leading the group back to camp, Azula was walking beside him. It was as if they hatred between them hadn't existed at all. Katara was eyeing them both, following close behind, to make sure no sudden movement led to a sudden battle.

Zuko could feel the tension in the air, as Katara was walking beside him. He rolled his eyes, it wasn't that weird that Aang and his sister were walking side by side. They both had a habit of walking in the front, since they always lead either a group in Aang's case or an army in Azula's.

To relive some of Katara's stress, Zuko grabbed onto her hand, intertwining his fingers through hers.

Katara turned her head around to meet Zuko's golden gaze, filled with love and affection. Suddenly Katara felt relaxed and content with her life, and wished for nothing in the world but for to be stuck in this moment forever. But just as suddenly that feeling had come, it was gone, replaced by a feeling for dread and fear for what was yet to come.

Katara didn't know what it was like to be a mate, especially one that was known to be your enemy not so long ago. What will Sokka think of this relationship? Would he even understand? Katara's gaze found Aang, what would Aang think of this relationship with Zuko?

Katara knew Aang had feeling for her, heck she had, until recently, had feeling for him, but they weren't as strong as his were. She knew Aang would feel crushed, but she hoped he understood.

Zuko frowned, he didn't like what his mate was thinking. Zurel had wanted to interrupt her thoughts and reassure her that none of that would happen that everyone would understand, but Zuko knew better. Zurel had just recently been introduced to the real world, and one thing Zuko knew for sure was that Sokka and Aang were not easily going to accept the fact that Katara and him were together.

Zuko growled lowly under his breath, after hearing that she had feeling for Aang before.

**Told you he seemed suspicious to me**

_Yes, I should have known too_

**At least now you know to keep that Aang kid in your sights at all times when he is with Katara. **

Zuko nodded, agreeing with Zurel's comment and turned back his head to look at Katara, who still seemed to be thinking about what her brother and friend and what they were going to think about her.

Squeezing her hand, Zuko grabbed her attention.

_Katara?_

Yes?

_What ever is bugging you, remember you have a choice_

Katara gave him a quizzical look, confused as to what he was talking about

Choice in what?

Zuko sighed, he didn't want to tell her, but what better way to start of a relationship but with the truth.

_You have the choice to...__reject me__ if you so wish._

Katara gasped, stopping suddenly, making Zuko stop along side her due to their intertwined hands.

"How dare you even say something like that!" Katara screamed at him. Zuko's eyes widened in suprise, he hadn't thought Katara would take it so offensively. But a little part of him was happy, that being Zurel.

Both Aang and Azula had stopped, hearing Katara scream, and turned back to look at the couple.

Katara continued, "You listen to me MR. We may have been enemies at one time, but that doesn't mean I am going to let you go through pain! I can't believe you thought I would even think about rejecting you, especially after what we ju-" and Zuko ended her rant with a smack of his lips onto hers, earning a gasp from Azula and a heated glare from Aang aimed directly at the back of his head.

Azula had noticed them kissing when coming upon her brother in the woods, but had not expected him to be so **forward** with his approach. A slight blush tainted her cheeks, feeling her face redden she quickly turned her face around and started walking towards the direction they were previously going.

Aang on the other hand, was angry. He was angry at himself, at Katara, at Zuko, at this moment, at everything! His fists clenched, turning his knuckles pale white. He would have drawn blood from his hands if it weren't for Azula's soft call of "Avatar.." that broke his concentration.

Aang turned around to meet Azula's golden gaze, which held a look of confusion. Aang shook his head, turned to look at the couple once, frowned, and turned back towards Azula as they both started to walk back towards camp.

It was a simple lips on lips, but to Katara and Zuko it was much more. Even this simple act of a peck was sending fiery chills down both their spines. Now they both had realized that they truly were meant to be together.

After what seemed like ages, they both separated to gasp for air. Zuko leaned his forehead against Katara's, both staring into each other's eyes. They could see the love that was swirling within the depths of their gazes.

"So now you know, that I could never reject you" Katara said, earning a light peck on the lips from Zuko, before breaking out into a wide smile.

Suddenly they both remembered they had company, letting their hands drop beside them as they turned around to look at where both their company was standing, they found no one.

Katara gasped, bringing fourth her hands to cover her mouth as her eyes widened.

"What is it Katara?"

Katara looked up towards Zuko "Aang.." she whispered out.

Zuko's eyes widened, as he realized what she meant. He frowned, not liking the fact that she cared how Aang felt, when he just found that she had feeling for him.

Looking away from Katara, so that she would not see the anger that was coursing through his veins, he started walking back to camp in a quicker pace, indicating to Katara that they better hurry up.

With that, the couple quickly took off towards camp.

* * *

The Fire Lord was once again seen in his study, sitting on his desk as he looked over important papers. But this didn't stop him from noticing the figure that had slipped into his room, hiding within the shadows.

Without averting his gaze from his paper work, he spoke.

"What news do you have of Azula?"

The figure stood still, preferring to stay within the shadows and answered.

"She did as you predicted, she went to her brother and told him everything"

A small smile graced Ozai's face, before it turned into a full fledged laughter. But just as soon as it had come, he was done.

He looked up towards where the shadowy figure was standing, "Keep following her and don't come back until there is something important to tell me, understood" it was a statement not a question. Without awaiting an answer he waved his arm towards the shadowed figure, telling him he was free to leave.

Without any further conversation the shadowed figure was gone.

As soon as the figure had left, the Fire Lord put his papers down, got off his chair, pushed it aside, opened the door into the underground dungeon and walked down the stairs.

He walked straight down the long corridor to the last cell door that held his most important prisoner. He looked inside and the first thing he noticed was her broken form sitting on the ground, leaning against the back wall. She wasn't moving, but Ozai could hear the faint sound of her breathing, she wasn't dead...yet.

He banged his fist against the door, waking Ursafrom her slumber. A smirk graced his face as he looked at her, she looked pathetic, weak.

And this thing was once a powerful dragon? Ozai thought to himself.

"You're daughter turned out to be just as predictable as you were my dear.." Ursa gave him a confused look

Ozai chuckled, "She has gone and gotten her self some 'help', that help being your son and his little avatar group" Ursa's eyes widened, realizing exactly what he was talking about.

"N-n..No!" Ursa chocked out

"Oh yes, it seems I am going to need a new wife soon, because it seems both my heirs are going to die by my hands." The grin never leaving the Fire Lords face.

Ursa looked up at him with fear. What else could she do? She was stuck in a cell with no way out. She was going to loose the only thing that mattered to her, her beautiful children. Oh how she wished she still had her necklace. All she had with her now were her prayers, so she did what she could do, she prayed for her children.

Ozai noticed that Ursa had closed her eyes and was muttering a prayer.

"Are you praying?" Suddenly Ozai started laughing, "is this what it has come to? That's all you can do can't you, pray for their well being...well then pray away. Not that it's going to help" with that said the Fire Lord walked away, still chuckling.

* * *

The minute both Zuko and Katara arrived back in camp, Zuko groaned in frustration. As predicted Sokka was out with his sword facing Azula, screaming for an explanation from Aang. It seemed Aang was having trouble explaining because Zuko had noticed his sisters hand curl up into fists - a clear indication that she was losing her patience. But before Zuko could act on his observation, Katara was off walking towards her brother.

Sokka started screaming at Katara, asking why the devil's spawn itself was doing here.

**Creative way of approaching that **

Zuko rolled his eyes, _What Sokka is saying is completely correct. If you saw her before you would be congratulating Sokka for being able to call her that on her face and not dying. _

Zurel let out a light chuckle. Zuko turned his attention back to the scene in front of him, but only to let out a huge "What the hell?!", when he saw Katara walk up to her brother and slap him, straight onto his face.

Zuko looked over at Uncle Iroh and noticed even him, the man who knows everything, was shocked beyond belief.

_Di-Di-Did s-sh-she just defend Azula?! _

"NOW WILL YOU STOP YOU SCREAMING AND SIT DOWN SO WE CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN A HUMANE MANNER!"

**Ah! There's your answer, our mate has spoken. **

_Well we better not keep her waiting or she might blow up on us_

**I wouldn't mind that much**

_And why is that?_

**Because I like shutting her up**

_With what? Kissing her?_

**Precisely**

**-x- **

******Well I hope you liked that addition - next chapter Azula shall explain why she is alive when she was sure to have been killed after calling her father a liar. And also WHAT IS OZAI'S PLAN?! AND WHO IS THIS SHADOWED FIGURE?! OOOOOOO! I have already written the next chapter, and am in the process of writing chapter 16 - but by the looks of it, this story is going to be 20 chapters long. **

**THE END IS NEAR! ... HAHA nah it ain't the mayans were wrong :P **

**READ AND REVIEW **

**Mixedfic **


End file.
